Meurtre à carreaux
by Mimimoon
Summary: Lorsqu'on retrouve un cadavre en état de décomposition avancée à Stars Hollow, le FBI fait appel à l'équipe de l'institut Jefferson pour résoudre l'affaire. LL, BB Saison 3 pour les deux fandoms. Fanfiction en 6 chapitres!
1. Prélude

**Titre : Meurtre à carreaux**

**Rating **: T

**Personnages vedettes :** Booth et Brennan, Luke et Lorelai

**Résumé **: Lorsqu'on retrouve un cadavre en état de décomposition avancée à Stars Hollow, le FBI fait appel à l'équipe de l'institut Jefferson pour résoudre l'affaire.

**Droits d'auteurs **: Deux mots résument ma pensée : _As if!_

**Prélude**

« Aller, Lindsey, dépêche-toi!

- Je me dépêche, tu aurais dû me dire qu'on allait dans le bois, j'aurais mis d'autres chaussures. Dean, où m'amènes-tu?

- Attends, sois patiente! On y est presque.

- Où ça?

- Ici, dit Dean en souriant à sa nouvelle petite amie.

- Le pont? Pourquoi tu m'as amené sur le pont, tu veux me pousser à l'eau?

- Tu ne trouves pas ça beau? Je croyais que c'était le genre de trucs qui plaisaient aux filles!

- C'est beau, sourit-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Et c'est romantique, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Et pourquoi ça?

-Eh bien, lorsque je suggérais un endroit où on pouvait être seul, je croyais que ce serait ta chambre… ou ma chambre, pas le pont de Stars Hollow où n'importe quel idiot peut se pointer le nez!

- Tu voudrais qu'on parte?

- Eh bien, tant qu'à être ici! Dit-elle en plaçant ses mains derrière son cou pour l'embrasser. Dean?

- Mhm…

- J'ai froid.

- Je peux te réchauffer, sourit-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

- Il fait nuit.

- Il n'est que 7 heures.

- Il fait noir quand même, dit-elle en faisant soupirer son copain.

- Lindsey, tu voudrais que je te raccompagne chez toi?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas?

- Allons, » finit-il en l'embrassant sur le front avant de lui prendre la main pour se diriger vers le centre de Stars Hollow où elle habitait. Alors qu'ils quittaient le pont pour s'engager dans le sentier menant à leur destination, une forme dans le bois attira l'attention de l'adolescente.

« Dean, Dean! S'exclama-t-elle avec hâte et frayeur.

- Quoi? Il se retourna par prudence avec une authentique inquiétude.

- Là! Tu vois.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- Je l'ignore, on dirait… des vêtements.

- Reste ici », ordonna-t-il avant de se frayer un chemin vers l'ombre qui avait attiré leur attention.

Il avançait avec prudence, sachant pertinemment que les chances de ne trouver qu'un amas de vêtements étaient plus que minces. Plus il avançait, plus la silhouette se clarifiait dans la pénombre du boisé dans lequel ils se situaient. Il était maintenant certain de ce qu'il allait trouver, il n'espérait simplement qu'il allait trouver la personne vivante. Il la toucha. La froideur mortelle des vêtements y fit perdre tout espoir. « Monsieur, monsieur », il secoua la carcasse molle et gelée alors qu'il tenta de la retourner.

« Oh! Mon Dieu! » Cria-t-il en tombant en arrière avant de tenter en vain de s'enfuir. Ses pieds glissaient dans les feuilles orange et mortes alors que ses jambes se balançaient en vain pour trouver quelques prises que ce soit. La vision devant lui le paralysait. Une puanteur envahissait l'air alors que la putréfaction faisait décoller ce qui restait de peau moisie du visage. Des insectes et des vers rampaient sur la chair flétrie, mangeant lentement ce qui restait sur ces os jaunis.

Lindsey poussa un hurlement à réveiller toute la ville en plaçant ses mains devant sa bouche. Le cri réveilla Dean qui se leva, prit sa main et courut vers la première maison pour appeler les secours.

_Les commentaires sont comme les cadeaux : pas nécessaires, mais appréciés! _


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Meurtre à carreaux**

**Rating** : T

**Personnages vedettes** : Booth et Brennan, Luke et Lorelai

**Résumé** : Lorsqu'on retrouve un cadavre en état de décomposition avancée à Stars Hollow, le FBI fait appel à l'équipe de l'institut Jefferson pour résoudre l'affaire.

**Droits d'auteurs** : Deux mots résument ma pensée : _As if!_

**Moment :** Au milieu de la saison 3 des deux séries

**NA **: C'est la première fois que j'écris _Bones_ et j'ai l'impression que ma Brennan est un peu _OOC_! Soyez indulgents.

**Chapitre 1**

En conférence, ce matin-là, dans un collège privé de Hartford, l'anthropologue judiciaire Temperance Breannan tentait sans grand succès d'expliquer à une bande d'élèves ennuyés le b.a. ba de l'étude des os et la façon dont cette science permettait, après des décennies, d'identifier des ossements et d'étudier les sociétés anciennes. Il était certainement très intéressant pour la plupart des étudiants intéressés d'avoir une sommité dans le domaine leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait de cette science, mais elle ne réussissait pas à capter leur attention. Elle utilisait des termes scientifiques trop spécifiques pour que ces jeunes lycéens ne comprennent quoique ce soit de ce qu'elle racontait. Même deux des plus brillantes élèves de l'école, Paris Gellar et Rory Gilmore, respectivement présidente et vice-présidente du conseil étudiant, qui avaient fait joindre le docteur Brennan après avoir été fascinées par son bouquin, se demandaient comment elles pourraient maintenant arrêter ce calvaire avant que quelqu'un ne succombe à l'envie tout aussi irrésistible que momentanée de se couper les veines.

Heureusement, avant qu'elles ne trouvent une idée pour se débarrasser de l'ennuyante conférencière, un homme entra dans l'amphithéâtre et sourit au docteur Brennan en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de garder son attention vers les élèves qui l'écoutaient, elle continuait son speech alors que l'homme s'avançait vers le podium ne la quittant pas des yeux et lui lança un regard à la fois amusé et provocateur.

Évidemment, voir un homme de cette carrure et de cette allure dans une école secondaire avait eu pour effet de réveiller près de la moitié féminine de la salle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de baver devant le bel homme qui s'approchait du podium en espérant qu'il serait leur planche de salut, leur chevalier à l'armure blanche.

Complètement déconcentrée par le regard intense de l'homme qui était maintenant rendu au pied de l'estrade, le docteur Brennan arrêta un moment sa tirade et s'adressa, en chuchotant, à l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Booth, vous ne voyez pas que je suis en conférence.

- Caroline m'a appelé et m'a dit de profiter du fait que vous soyez ici pour vous amener voir un corps. Nous avons une enquête, Bones.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai une conférence, chuchota-t-elle avant de s'adresser au public. Voici l'agent spécial Booth du FBI.

- Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda l'enseignant en charge.

- Non, tout va très bien, l'agent Booth est mon partenaire lorsque le FBI demande mon expertise pour identifier des cadavres dont on ne peut pas retrouver la provenance, continua-t-elle alors que les adolescents commençaient soudainement à s'intéresser à la conférence.

- Allons Bones, on vous attend!

- Je suis en conférence.

- Je suis certain que ces élèves ne verront pas d'inconvénients à ce que vous partiez régler une horrible affaire de meurtre, non? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à la foule d'élèves qui espéraient fortement que l'agent réussisse sa mission.

- Vous savez, dit Paris, l'adolescente responsable de la conférence, si votre enquête est d'une telle importance que même le FBI vient vous interrompre, peut-être devriez-vous aller rejoindre l'agent Booth pour la résoudre?

- Mais…

- On ne vous en voudra pas, on peut comprendre que certaines choses soient plus importantes que l'introduction à l'anthropologie d'une bande d'adolescents écervelés.

- Si vous le dites.

- Alors, on y va, Bones dit Booth avec empressement en tendant la main vers sa partenaire alors que les élèves l'applaudissaient poliment.

- Une bonne main pour le docteur Brennan, dit Paris alors que tous les yeux de la salle étaient rivés sur le départ tant attendu de la scientifique. Dieu merci, elle est partie », chuchota-t-elle alors que toute la salle soupirait de soulagement.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on a appelé le FBI pour cette affaire, demanda Brennan à son partenaire qui la conduisait vers le petit village où on avait trouvé la veille un corps en décomposition.

- Parce qu'on a retrouvé le corps dans un parc national.

- Il n'y a pas de parc national dans le Connecticut, raisonna Brennan.

- Depuis peu, il y en a un. Ces clowns dans ce village ont décidé qu'ils étaient le nouveau Yellowsmith et ont réussi de je-ne-sais-quelle manière à faire accepter le décret au Congrès. Le parc contient à peine trois acres de superficie et a comme principal attrait un pont à moitié bouffé par les termites.

- Comment vous savez ça?

- J'ai payé pour des vacances ici avec Parker le mois dernier! » Avait-il mentionné avec amertume alors que la voiture faisait son entrée dans le particulièrement coloré village de Stars Hollow.

**

* * *

**

Lorelai Gilmore était de ces femmes qui aimaient les bonnes choses de la vie. Elle aimait sa fille, elle aimait son travail et par-dessus tout, elle aimait la caféine qui s'agitait tels des globules rouges dans ses veines. La meilleure source de caféine était le restaurant chez Luke qui lui avait fait toucher le nirvana de la java tous les matins de ces six dernières années. Son propriétaire, Luke Danes, grognon professionnel et, malgré la nature de ce qu'il servait à ses clients, obsédé de la saine alimentation, était devenu au fil des ans un pourvoyeur apprécié et un ami très cher avec qui elle avait développé une relation tournant autour de la gentille querelle d'amis et le flirt platonique.

En pénétrant dans son restaurant préféré, Lorelai sourit à son ami et s'assit sur son banc favori au comptoir à côté de la caisse.

« J'ai un besoin total et absolu de caféine, mon ami.

- Il ne reste plus de café.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère.

- Bien sûr que je plaisante. Ce ne serait pas prudent pour MA vie de te priver de café à cette heure du matin », dit-il en prenant la carafe et lui versant une tasse.

Lorelai ne s'était jamais considérée elle-même comme étant une fine observatrice. Sa vie occupée et son cerveau qui fonctionnait constamment à deux cents milles à l'heure l'empêchaient de remarquer certains détails de sa vie qui lui passait souvent sous le nez. Toutefois, ce matin-là, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la légère grimace que son pourvoyeur favori fit lorsqu'il prit en main la carafe pour lui verser son habituelle tasse de café qu'il plaça devant elle laissant voir sa main d'une enflure non-habituelle et d'une couleur tournant anxieusement vers le noir.

« Oh mon Dieu! Luke! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ta main?

- Oh! Ce n'est rien.

- Luke! Ne me dis pas de bêtises, ta main semble tout droit sortir d'une nouvelle de Maupassant!

- Ce n'est rien, je te dis. Tu veux un beigne?

- Je ne veux pas de beigne, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé à ta main!

- Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour voir Lorelai Gilmore refuser une friandise.

- Ne change pas de sujet, monsieur Bush. Montre, ordonna-t-elle en tendant sa main vers la sienne alors que Luke obéit.

- Je l'ai coincé dans ma portière de la camionnette la semaine dernière, c'est presque rien. Ce n'était pas si mal jusqu'à ce matin, je te le jure!

- Luke, tu dois aller à l'hôpital! Ta main est fracturée!

- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est qu'une contusion. La semaine prochaine, on aura oublié que tout mal soit arrivé.

- Si tu le dis.

- Où est Rory ce matin? Demanda-t-il faisant sourire son amie à la mention de sa fille.

- Elle organisait une conférence ce matin avec une auteure qu'elle aime. Paris a eu l'excellente idée de placer cette conférence avant le début des classes de manière à ce qu'ils ne manquent pas les derniers cours avant les examens. Note bien mes mots mon ami, cette Paris sera morte de surmenage avant d'avoir atteint l'âge de trente ans.

- Tout comme toi qui péteras une crise cardiaque avant d'atteindre l'âge de quarante ans en voyant toute la malbouffe qui entre dans ta bouche.

- Oups! Fit-elle, ignorant le dernier commentaire de Luke, en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone portable, je dois y aller, je vais être en retard à l'auberge. Si, après un éclair de génie, tu décides que tu as besoin de quelque chose, disons une voiture pour t'amener à l'hôpital, tu as mon numéro de portable?

- Il est et sera éternellement gravé dans ma mémoire, dit le restaurateur avec sarcasme.

- Bye, sourit-elle avant de se retourner pour quitter le restaurant lorsque quelque chose retint son attention. Luke?

- Et alors que je croyais qu'elle était partie, disait-il avec un faux désespoir.

- Tu sais ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la rue?

- Pardon?

- De l'autre côté de la rue, chez miss Patty.

- De quoi parles-tu? » Demanda-t-il avant de s'avancer à ses côtés près de la vitrine. La rue en face du studio de danse voisin du restaurant était envahie de plusieurs voitures noires, d'hommes et de femmes avec des manteaux de toile bleue marine portant les lettres FBI se parlant d'un air des plus sérieux, un véritable cirque policier complètement inhabituel aux habitants de cette petite ville du Connecticut.

« Étrange, dit-il. Le FBI a peut-être finalement réalisé que Taylor est un fasciste et ont décidé de l'arrêter? Non, ça c'est la CIA, je crois.

- Ça m'inquiète, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Va travailler, je vais aller m'assurer que tout va bien pour Rory et toi. Je t'appellerai s'il y a un problème.

- Promis?

- Promis.

- Bye Luke ».

Pour toute réponse, Luke leva la main en signe de salutation. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de portée de vue, il remarqua, parlant aux policiers de l'autre côté de la rue, Taylor Doose, un membre influent du conseil municipal et une connaissance de longue date malgré les différents qui les séparaient. Leur plus récente querelle tournait autour d'un local commercial appartenant à Luke juste à côté de son restaurant qu'il avait été obligé de louer à Taylor pour des raisons aussi tordues que nébuleuses. Luke, qui avait protesté vigoureusement contre ce décret, savait pertinemment bien qu'il lui serait impossible de le contester plus fermement, mais gardait dans sa manche une carte qu'il se promettait d'utiliser au moment opportun. N'attendant pas une minute de plus, il quitta le restaurant et traversa la rue pour rejoindre le vieil homme.

« Taylor!

- Luke, je n'ai pas le temps de m'engueuler avec toi ce matin.

- C'est quoi ce cirque?

- Il n'y a rien d'anormal ici, Luke. Retourne à ton café.

- Taylor, je te jure, si tu veux cet espace à côté de mon restaurant, dis-moi ce qui se passe ici.

- On a déjà discuté de cette situation.

- Et est-ce qu'on a discuté de la possibilité d'inclure des avocats dans cette affaire?

- Tu n'oserais pas, tu détestes les avocats!

- Tu veux parier? Bluffa Luke avec un sérieux difficile à garder alors que Taylor contemplait la possibilité de changer d'avis.

- D'accord, tu n'as pas entendu cela de moi.

- Une tombe, je te promets.

- On a découvert un corps à Stars Hollow, hier.

- Un meurtre? À Stars Hollow?

- Ils ne savent toujours pas s'il s'agit d'un meurtre, mais le jeune Dean a trouvé un cadavre hier en sortant avec sa copine.

- Dean? Il va bien?

- Il est un peu secoué, mais il s'en sortira.

- Où ça?

- Il est chez ses parents, le pauvre n'a pas pu se rendre à l'école ce matin.

- Pas Dean, le cadavre!

- De l'autre côté du pont tout près de chez Lorelai. En entendant cela, les yeux de Luke s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'inquiétude.

- Chez, il ravala sa salive, chez Lorelai?

- Oui.

- Le cadavre d'un homme a été trouvé près de chez Lorelai, répéta-t-il comme s'il voulait se convaincre que ce n'était pas vrai.

- Oui, en état de décomposition avancée, apparemment. Il est si mal en point qu'ils ont besoin d'une équipe spéciale du FBI pour l'identifier et pour faire l'enquête. »

Comme pour appuyer les dires de Taylor, deux agents, un homme costaud et une femme svelte aux yeux perçants, s'approchèrent d'eux. Luke se sentant mal placé pour faire partie de cette conversation se retira en se demandant s'il devait oui ou non aviser Lorelai des événements.

« Monsieur Doose?

- C'est moi, s'approcha Taylor.

- Agent spécial Seeley Booth, du FBI et voici ma partenaire, le docteur Temperance Brennan de l'institut Jefferson de Washington, dit-il en présentant sa main au vieil homme. On m'a dit que vous pourriez nous guider vers le gardien du parc.

- Le gardien du parc? Oh oui, c'est Kirk qu'on a engagé pour cela, disait le vieux barbu en invitant les deux agents à le suivre vers le gardien. Je voulais d'abord vous dire que ceci, les cadavres dans les boisés et meurtres sordides ne sont pas dans les habitudes de notre petite ville. Nous sommes habituellement bien tranquilles et familiers.

- J'en suis persuadée, dit le docteur Brennan avec sa froideur intellectuelle habituelle. Il est prouvé que le taux de criminalité est plus bas dans les petites municipalités où le sentiment d'appartenance prend une place importante. Les personnes qui s'apprécient ont souvent moins tendance à s'entretuer, continua-t-elle faisant lever de surprise les sourcils de Taylor, non-habitué à un tel ton pour parler de ce sujet.

- Si vous le dites. Vous êtes légiste? Demanda Taylor.

- Anthropologue judiciaire, s'exclama-t-elle faisant apparaître un regard interrogateur dans les yeux du vieillard.

- Le docteur Brennan est un genre d'experte des squelettes.

- Booth!

- Ce n'est que pour clarifier les choses, Bones! De toute façon, pourriez-vous, s'il-vous-plait, nous guider?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit-il en guidant les deux policiers vers le pont. Beau pont, n'est-ce pas? Il a fallu plusieurs levées de fond et d'événements de charité pour le restaurer. Il aurait été fortement déconseillé de l'emprunter auparavant. Kirk? L'équipe spéciale du FBI est arrivée.

- Oh! Kirk Gleason, offrit-il sa main à l'agent. Je suis le gardien du parc. Vous êtes policier?

- Lui si, dit Brennan en pointant son partenaire. Moi, non.

- Seigneur que j'aurais aimé être policier, soupira-t-il. Et anthropologue aussi, peut-être pourrais-je devenir anthropologue? Quels sont les pré-requis pour être anthropologue?

- Un doctorat en anthropologie, ce qui demande une intelligence supérieure, dit la jeune femme au gardien.

- Oh!

- Désolée.

- Je pourrais toujours devenir policier, continua-t-il en se parlant à lui-même. Peut-être pourrais-je vous suivre pendant votre enquête, être comme un genre de stagiaire.

- Euh… non. Vous pouvez observer de loin, très loin, dit Booth à la fois surpris et effrayé par ce curieux homme.

- Oh, d'accord, dit-il. Je suppose que vous voulez voir la victime.

- On ne sait pas encore s'il s'agit d'une victime, disait Brennan. On va le savoir lorsqu'on aura déterminé s'il s'agit d'un meurtre, continuait-elle en recevant un regard de son partenaire. Mais oui, vous pouvez nous guider.

- Ouff, dit Booth en apercevant le cadavre face au sol en état avancé de décomposition.

- C'est un homme, mi-trentaine. À première vue, le travail des insectes dans ces conditions, la mort remonte à approximativement de sept à dix jours.

- Seulement?

- Il a apparemment été mangé par des corbeaux et des charognards qui trainaient dans le coin. L'automne et la décomposition des feuilles ont aussi accéléré celle du corps. On peut voir des traces de contusion importante à la nuque… et l'os mandibule est fracturé.

- Mandibule?

- Mâchoire.

- Pourquoi ne pas dire mâchoire, alors?

- Parce que la mâchoire au sens large contient des muscles, des cartilages et même d'autres os. L'os mandibule est précis.

- Alors, on a un meurtre? Changea-t-il de sujet.

- Pas nécessairement. Il aurait pu trébucher, faire une chute et se fracasser violemment la nuque ou grimper dans un arbre, tomber et se briser la nuque, ou…

- Je vois, je vois. On ne peut déduire la cause du décès. Ramassons, tout ceci et amenons tout cela à Washington! ».

* * *

Luke se tenait devant la porte d'entrée de l'auberge de l'indépendance fixant le cadre en se demandant s'il devait ou non faire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait promis de lui dire s'il y avait quoique ce soit d'anormal, mais lui dire qu'on avait trouvé le cadavre d'un homme tout près de chez elle ne lui donnerait rien de bon sauf de l'inquiétude. Pas tant qu'on n'en savait plus sur ce qui s'était passé, qui était l'homme et ce qu'il faisait là, mais il lui avait promis… Prenant une grande inspiration, il entra dans l'auberge.

**

* * *

**

« Bon, on sait que c'est un homme de l'extérieur de la ville, dit Booth en buvant un café de chez Luke dans le studio de danse de miss Patty où le FBI avait placé son quartier général. Wow, ça c'est tout une tasse de café!

- Comment ça, pas d'ici? Demanda Brennan à son coéquipier.

- Ses vêtements, la cravate, le manteau cher, les gants de cuir, vous avez vu quelqu'un habillé comme ça dans cette ville? Je veux dire même le maire ne portait qu'une chemise et un cardigan!

- Bien vu, mais cela ne prouve rien.

- Peut-être venait-il de Hartford? Beaucoup d'hommes d'affaire influents y habitent et ce n'est pas trop loin de New-York.

- Mais que faisait-il là?

- Il espionnait les voisines sexys? Peut-être avait-il une aventure avec une de ses femmes de banlieue, qui sait?

- Il aurait fait le chemin de Hartford que pour observer des filles sexys? C'est irrationnel.

- Je plaisantais, Bones! »

Ce n'est qu'une fois que les preuves et la dépouille arrivés à l'institut Jefferson qu'ils en apprirent davantage sur leur victime. Leur patronne et médecin légiste, Camille Saroyan, avait déjà entamé l'autopsie de la dépouille et avait fait quelques découvertes intéressantes.

« Nous avons un cas intéressant? Demanda Brennan au docteur Saroyan par vidéo conférence.

- En effet. Regardez. Comme vous avez dit, la victime est un homme dont on estime l'âge à la mi-trentaine. Vous nous aviez laissé entendre qu'une blessure à la nuque avait probablement causé la mort de la victime?

- Effectivement, les lacérations étaient suffisamment profondes pour que la victime soit paralysée au point où il ne puisse plus respirer par lui-même.

- En fait, vous aviez partiellement raison. La blessure aurait bel et bien en fin de compte tué la victime, mais ce n'est pas la cause du décès. Voyez ceci, dit-elle en dirigeant la caméra vers la tête de la victime.

- Comment ai-je pu rater cela? Dit Bones en observant le sommet du crâne en miette de la dépouille. Le pariétal est profondément renfoncé. Le traumatisme a probablement provoqué un œdème cérébral important qui a causé la mort de la victime.

- Oui mais pas dans ce cas. Le corps a été noyé

- On l'a noyé?

- Ou il est tombé à l'eau après qu'on l'ait frappé, mais une chose est sûre cet homme est mort noyé.

- Les blessures sont arrivées avant la noyade, continua Zach, le jeune assistant de Bones en s'approchant de la caméra qui le rejoignait à sa titulaire.

- Mais, on a retrouvé le corps à l'extérieur de l'eau, dit Booth.

- On a affaire à un meurtre?

- Tout porte à le croire.

- Docteur Brennan.

- Oui Zach?

- J'ai observé les radiographies du crâne de la victime pour connaître l'arme du crime.

- Et?

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu le frapper.

- Pardon?

- D'après mes déductions, j'estime que ce soit un objet assez lourd d'une grande dimension avec une grande force, mais je ne peux former d'autres conclusions sans avoir observer le crâne de plus près.

- Dès que j'ai terminé, Zach, dit le docteur Saroyan. Dès que j'aie terminé, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux avec ce crâne.

- Vraiment? Demanda-t-il avec espérance.

- Non, déçut-elle le pauvre étudiant.

- Oh.

- On a une idée à propos de l'identité de la victime?

- Angela travaille là-dessus.

- Salut chérie, dit justement cette dernière en entrant dans le laboratoire. Angela Montenegro qui était la meilleure amie et un membre précieux de l'équipe du docteur Brennan se différenciait de ses coéquipiers par son esprit artistique et son humanité. Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de ta visite dans la jungle?

- La jungle? Je n'ai pas été dans la jungle depuis plusieurs mois.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais pour moi, l'école secondaire, c'était une jungle.

- C'était bien.

- Pas plus?

- Booth m'a interrompu avant qu'on arrive à la période de questions.

- Est-ce qu'on peut revenir à notre victime, s'il-vous-plaît? Demanda leur patronne perdant patience.

- Tu as trouvé l'identité de la victime?

- Partiellement, j'ai pu en dessiner le visage, mais il n'est fiché nulle part, ni chez les personnes disparues, ni dans les dossiers de la police. Je te l'envoie, dit-elle alors qu'on voyait apparaître le portrait de la victime à l'écran.

- Merci beau travail, Angela, finit le docteur Brennan en éteignant l'ordinateur.

- On dirait qu'on a affaire à un meurtre, dit l'agent Booth en regardant son amie. Allons faire un petit tour du voisinage pour voir si quelqu'un reconnait notre victime ».

En sortant du studio, Booth prit le temps d'observer le voisinage. Il se souvenait pertinemment bien de ce village paisible, mais un peu cinglé qu'il avait visité avec Parker et de la charmante auberge où ils avaient dormi. Les habitants, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, les avaient chaleureusement accueillis et il lui était pratiquement inconcevable qu'une telle horreur soit arrivée ici. En remarquant l'air songeur de son coéquipier, Bones se demanda s'il avait vu quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, j'ai simplement beaucoup de difficulté à concevoir qu'un meurtre soit arrivé ici, c'est tellement paisible.

- Mon expérience des dernières années m'ont prouvé qu'il pouvait y avoir des meurtres partout, même dans le désert, alors pourquoi pas ici?

- C'est juste… il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne par rond et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Je ne vois pas comment le fait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui ne tourne pas le fera tourner davantage. Mettre le doigt sur un objet qui tourne ne fera qu'arrêter la rotation, affirma le docteur alors que son partenaire se tourna vers elle en lui souriant.

- Ce n'est qu'une expression, Bones.

- Regardez-vous, vous deux, comme vous êtes mignons, entendirent-ils une voix rauque et enthousiasme derrière eux avant de se retourner pour voir une femme corpulente s'approchant deux en souriant.

- Pardon? Demanda Booth en reculant d'un pas effrayé par la femme qui lui faisait penser à sa procureure favorite, mais transpirant la joie de vivre.

- Oh, pardon, je suis Patricia LaCosta, mais tout le monde ici m'appelle miss Patty. Je suis la propriétaire du studio que vous occupez pour votre enquête.

- Oh oui, reconnut Booth légèrement embarrassé. Je suis l'agent spécial Booth, voici le docteur Brennan de l'institut Jefferson.

- Enchantée de vous connaître.

- Pareillement, dit le docteur Brennan.

- Miss Patty, je dois vous demander, reconnaissez-vous cet homme? Demanda Booth en pointant le portrait qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Probablement, flirta la vieille dame.

- Vous n'avez pas regardé, s'interposa Bones.

- Une minute, une minute, la patience est une vertu, chérie, continua la professeure de danse.

- En fait, c'est faux. Dans des situations d'urgence, la patience peut souvent mener à des blessures et même à la mort.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvé celle-là, chéri? Demanda la vieille dame à l'agent.

- Dans un musée. Alors, vous avez reconnu la photo?

- Je n'en suis pas sûre à cent pourcent, je n'ai vu l'homme que quelques fois, deux, trois fois au maximum. Il avait une de ses paires de fesses. Mémorables! Peut-être si vous en aviez le portrait, mais ce serait trop demander je suppose. Je suis cependant pratiquement certaine qu'il s'agit de Christopher Hayden. »

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

« Christopher Hayden, nota l'agent. Vous en êtes sûre?

- Chéri, je ne suis sûre de rien dans ma vie. Si j'avais été sûre de quelque chose, je ne me serais pas mariée quatre fois.

- Et vous savez où nous pourrions trouver des proches de ce monsieur Hayden?

- Sa fille et son ex habitent tout près d'ici, je vais vous donner l'adresse. Il y a un problème avec lui, monsieur l'agent?

- Non, je vous remercie beaucoup, dit le policier en se tournant vers sa partenaire.

- Je vous jure, vous deux, vous ferez de sacrés beaux enfants, continua miss Patty en remettant les coordonnées à l'agent Booth avant de les quitter.

- Waouh! Elle était effrayante cette femme, dit le policier à sa partenaire.

- Pourquoi? Je l'ai trouvé plutôt sympathique.

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué le moment, ou je devrais plutôt dire les moments, où elle a flirté avec moi?

- Elle a flirté avec vous?

- Intensément! Vous savez, Bones, lorsque je vous protège pendant une descente?

- En fait, la plupart du temps je n'ai pas le besoin d'être protégée.

- Mais lorsque c'est nécessaire, vous l'avez apprécié, non?

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas comment cela est pertinent dans la présente conversation.

- Dans cette situation, où une vieille femme effrayante flirte avec moi, c'est à vous de me sauver les fesses.

- Je ne vois pas comment je peux vous aider.

- Si vous n'étiez qu'intervenue…

- Je vais prendre en note de mes fautes et je vais réajuster mon comportement en conséquence alors.

- Excellent! Là, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes Bones.

- Je ne comprends pas le sens de ce que vous venez de dire », dit-elle alors qu'un léger sourire se traça aux lèvres de l'homme.

Luke Danes était connu parmi son voisinage comme une personne particulièrement affable malgré son extérieur froid et grognon. Il avait passé, ces dernières années, une partie plutôt incroyable de son temps à offrir à ses voisins, spécialement ces voisines accro de la caféine aux yeux d'un bleu perçant, ses services d'homme à tout faire. Lorsque ce matin-là, il avait appris qu'un meurtre était survenu à Star Hollow, il le dit immédiatement à son amie Lorelai qui n'avait pas pris la nouvelle avec beaucoup de quiétude. Il ne prit pas plus de deux minutes après qu'il soit retourné au restaurant pour que le téléphone sonne lui laissant entendre le ton désespéré dans la voix de son amie le suppliant de venir l'aider à changer ses serrures de ses portes, les siennes étant brisées depuis le moment où elle avait mis le pied dans sa maison. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il embarque dans sa camionnette pour aller acheter des nouvelles serrures qu'il était présentement en train de poser alors que Lorelai l'observait faire d'un regard inquiet dirigé vers sa main blessée.

« Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas t'aider?

- Je préfère cent fois souffrir le martyre que de te voir toucher à mes outils. Tu vas te couper un doigt ou quelque chose comme cela.

- Dis simplement que tu es grandement possessif envers Bert.

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours de la difficulté à comprendre ton envie à donner des surnoms à des objets inanimés, spécialement ma boîte à outils, dit-il alors que Lorelai rigolait devant la teneur sexuelle de son propos.

- C'est pour cela que… commença-t-elle alors que le son de la clochette retentit dans la maison. Oh! C'est peut-être le tueur, protège-moi.

- Ce n'est pas le tueur.

- Comment tu le sais?

- Sixième sens.

- Assez bon pour moi, dit-elle en se dirigeant pour ouvrir la porte laissant entrevoir les deux agents. Vous n'êtes pas des tueurs.

- En fait, nous pourrions facilement être des tueurs, dit le docteur Brennan alors que Booth lui jeta un regard, mais nous n'en sommes pas.

- Je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth du FBI, voici le docteur Brennan de l'Institut Jefferson de Washington. Vous voyez un inconvénient à répondre à quelques questions, madame Gilmore?

- Appelez-moi Lorelai, mais sûr, entrez, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte à ses deux visiteurs. Je m'attendais à avoir votre visite.

- Comment cela?

- Il y a eu un meurtre à deux pas de chez moi, le contraire m'aurait surpris, répondit-elle en s'assoyant sur le fauteuil.

- Vrai.

- Lorelai? Aurais-tu… demanda Luke en pénétrant dans le salon. Oh! Euh, bonjour, je peux y aller si je suis de trop.

- Non! Luke peut rester, non? Il vient de remplacer toutes les serrures de ma maison, je ne peux pas le mettre à la porte comme cela.

- Évidemment, venez-vous asseoir. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous aider à identifier cette personne, dit l'agent Booth en offrant le portrait robot à Lorelai qui prit une grande inspiration immédiatement en voyant l'image.

- Oh mon Dieu, craqua la voix de Lorelai. C'est Chris…

- Tu es certaine, demanda Luke paniqué à l'idée que le cadavre trouvé dans le boisé soit Chris.

- Évidemment que je suis certaine, continua Lorelai en comprenant l'implication de ce qui se passait présentement. Il est mort?

- Nous ne l'avons pas encore identifié formellement, mais il y a de fortes chances que monsieur Hayden soit la victime, dit Bones alors que des larmes montaient aux yeux de l'autre jeune femme et que Luke s'approchait d'elle pour lui faire un câlin.

- Désolé pour votre perte, dit sincèrement Booth. Si vous pouviez nous aider dans notre enquête, trouver ce qui est réellement arrivé à monsieur Hayden.

- Oui, oui, évidemment que je peux vous aider.

- Peut-être avez-vous une photo de lui?

- Je crois, dit-elle en se levant pour aller chercher une photo récente de son ami. La seule photographie qu'elle réussit à trouver la présentait elle, Chris et Rory, habillés en habit de bal. J'espère que ça fera, reprit-elle. Elle a été prise l'automne l'an dernier, au bal des débutantes de ma fille. Chris n'a pas tellement changé depuis.

- Bal des débutantes?

- Ma mère a insisté. Ma fille l'a fait pour lui faire plaisir.

- Évidemment.

- Vous semblez jeune pour avoir une fille de cet âge?

- J'ai eu Rory lorsque j'avais seize ans. Nous étions jeunes, mais je ne regrette rien.

- Quand avez-vous vu la dernière fois monsieur Hayden?

- Vendredi en 14, il est venu en ville pour faire coucou à ma fille, mais nous avions un souper chez mes parents. Il n'a pas pu rester longtemps. Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas croire qu'il est mort, pleura-t-elle alors que Luke resserra son embrassade contre son amie.

- Et quelles étaient vos relations avec monsieur Hayden?

- Il est le père de ma fille, donc c'était plutôt amical. Nous étions si jeune lorsque nous avons eu Rory!

- Rien de plus intime? Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

- Non, en juin dernier, nous avons eu une aventure, mais sa fiancée est tombée enceinte alors on a tout arrêté immédiatement.

- Waouh! Vous n'avez pas de problèmes à dire tout cela devant votre petit-ami.

- Luke est simplement un ami, il sait pour Christopher.

- C'est une intéressante blessure que vous avez là? Demanda Bones à Luke.

- Je me suis coincé la main dans la portière de ma voiture.

- Je ferais inspecté cela si j'étais vous, il y a définitivement une fracture à main droite probablement le troisième métacarpien.

- Je sais que c'est le mauvais moment pour te dire 'je te l'avais dit', dit Lorelai à son ami, mais je te l'avais dit.

- Maman, je suis rentrée, on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Si tu savais la conférence, ce matin, c'était d'un ennui! Oh! Se surprit-elle en stoppant net au moment où elle avait mis le pied dans le salon. Désolée, sincèrement! Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Chérie, viens t'asseoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi le FBI est ici maman?

- On a découvert le corps d'un homme hier près du petit pont.

- Oh mon Dieu!

- Chérie, Lorelai prit une grande inspiration alors qu'elle se demandait comment elle pourrait annoncer la nouvelle à sa fille. Chérie, ils ont peur que ce soit ton père qu'ils aient trouvé près du pont.

- Papa?

- Chérie, je suis tellement désolée, dit-elle en serrant très fort sa fille sanglotant contre elle en pleurant intensément elle-même. Il leur prit plusieurs minutes pour qu'elles puissent reprendre leurs esprits devant un Luke qui n'avait jamais su quoi faire devant des filles en pleurs. Il se leva pour faire du café.

- Mais on l'a vu la semaine dernière. Il allait bien!

- Sauriez-vous si Christopher avait des ennemis, des personnes qui pourraient lui en vouloir à sa vie?

- Pas que je sache. Il gardait sa vie de Boston bien séparée de sa fille. T'a-t-il mentionné quelque chose, mon cœur, pendant vos conversations?

- Il a manqué notre conversation la semaine dernière, réalisait-elle soudainement. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Je suis une fille horrible.

- Mon cœur, je sais par expérience que tu es la meilleure fille du monde.

- Et vous, Lorelai, auriez-vous été au courant de quelque chose? Connaissiez-vous sa fiancée?

- Un peu, elle est du genre gentille, toujours heureuse. Pétillante! C'est adéquat comme mot, non chérie?

- Pétillante est définitivement un mot qu'on peut employer pour décrire Sherry, continua Rory pratiquement catatonique.

- Pauvre chérie, Lorelai embrassa sa fille.

- Je crois qu'on a tout. On vous tiendra au courant des développements.

- Un petit conseil, dit Lorelai en se levant pour aller accompagner les agents à la porte, soyez discret. Les habitants de Stars Hollow sont absolument adorables, mais les rumeurs s'étendent comme une trainée de poudre par ici.

- Merci, sourit Booth en sortant et se retourna vers sa partenaire.

- Attendez, je voulais aussi vous dire quelque chose, chuchota Lorelai en fermant la porte derrière elle. Je vous dis cela parce que ça ne me donne rien de vous cacher quelque chose dans cette ville. Chris et moi nous sommes querellés ce soir-là pendant que Rory se changeait pour aller chez mes parents. Il voulait quitter sa fiancée pour revenir vivre avec nous. Il a cette idée fixe voulant que nous soyons faits l'un pour l'autre. J'ai refusé. Jamais, je ne voudrais commencer une relation sur ces bases sachant que c'était au dépend d'une femme qui vivrait la même chose qu'il m'avait fait vivre plusieurs années auparavant. Il ne l'a pas bien pris. Il est parti en claquant la porte sans même dire _au revoir_ à sa fille.

- Vous savez où il est allé?

- Il devait travailler le lendemain, je suppose qu'il est retourné à Boston.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de lui depuis?

- Non, il a tendance à couper les ponts après des querelles comme celles-là.

- Donc, cela ne vous a pas inquiété de ne pas avoir de nouvelles pendant près de dix jours.

- Non, il lui est arrivé de passer des mois sans donner de nouvelles. Mais je trouve étrange que Sherry n'ait pas contacté les policiers. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup, mais elle est du genre à s'inquiéter pour des riens. Écoutez, je sais que je viens d'entrer sur la liste des suspects potentiels, mais tentez d'épargner ma fille dans toute cette affaire. Elle vient de perdre son père.

- Nous comprenons.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, je serai heureuse de vous aider.

- Je vous remercie, dit Booth alors que Lorelai se retournait pour rentrer dans la maison. J'ai une drôle de sensation. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ici ».

Au même moment, voyant Lorelai rentré à l'intérieur de sa maison, Luke, toujours secoué, se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider les filles.

« Lorelai?

- Mm? Répondit-elle avec absence.

- Je vais aller au restaurant vous faire un petit encas, je vais revenir bientôt.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, Luke.

- Moi non plus, affirma Rory surprenant Luke qui n'avait dans sa vie jamais vu les filles Gilmore refuser de la nourriture.

- Peut-être pourrais-tu terminer les serrures, Luke? S'il-te-plait.

- Oui! Oui, les serrures! J'y vais tout de suite ».

Se tournant vers la cuisine pour achever le travail entamé antérieurement, Luke jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux filles, Lorelai s'affalant sur le sofa pour pleurer dans les bras de a fille, le cœur souffrant pour elles.

_Qui peut bien avoir tué Chris?__ À suivre…_

_Commenter, c'est toujours apprécié!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Traversant le village et observant l'étrange petite municipalité dans laquelle ils étaient entrés, Booth et Brennan retournaient vers le quartier général que le FBI avait érigé à l'intérieur du studio de danse de mademoiselle Patty. Passant devant le Doose's Market, le marché de la ville appartenant à Taylor Dooses, l'homme qui les avait accueilli à leur arrivée à Star Hollow, qui arrêta leur route semblant impatient de leur parler.

« Alors, agent Booth, vous avez trouvé des indices.

- Désolé, monsieur Dooses, je ne peux pas parler d'une affaire en cours.

- Vous n'avez pas d'excuses à faire, dit le vieil homme aux deux enquêteurs. C'est votre travail de policier qui permet aux habitants ce beau pays de rester libres et en sécurité. En fait, j'admirais tellement votre travail que je voulais vous offrir dix pourcent de rabais sur toute la marchandise à moins de deux jours de la date d'expiration.

- Ah! C'est très… très… généreux de votre part.

- Je sais, mon affabilité et ma générosité sont célèbres dans notre petite ville.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur Dooses. Nous allons probablement venir faire notre tour, dit Booth avant de mettre sa main dans le dos de sa partenaire pour la diriger le plus loin possible de cet homme étrange.

- À votre place, je questionnerais Jess Mariano.

- Pardon? S'excusa Booth en se retournant vers le marchant.

- Jess Mariano, c'est le neveu de Luke Danes, du restaurant. Je vous dis, ce jeune homme! Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on laisse un adolescent libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Ça commence avec la disparition des nains de jardin de Babette, puis l'argent de la levée de fond du pont et ça finit par un faux meurtre, juste ici devant mon magasin! Je vous dis, il n'y a qu'un petit pas qui sépare le faux meurtre du vrai meurtre.

- En fait, s'imposa Brennan, il y a une énorme différence entre les deux, puisque dans le deuxième, il y a une personne actuellement décédée.

- Avez-vous des raisons de croire qu'il devrait être suspect dans cette affaire à l'exception de quelques actes de vandalisme?

- Je vous ai dit qu'il était le petit ami de Rory Gilmore? La pauvre enfant sortait avec le jeune Dean depuis deux ans lorsqu'elle l'a laissé pour ce petit punk. La jeune fille était destinée à Harvard! Harvard! Avec Jess, c'est tout fichu! Quelle université voudra d'elle maintenant qu'elle sort avec un meurtrier! Je vous le dis, depuis qu'il est arrivé en ville, ce gamin, il n'a causé que des problèmes. La semaine prochaine, je vais préparer une séance du conseil de ville afin d'interdire à tout adolescent de s'installer ici sans avoir eu l'aval du conseil.

- C'est illégal. Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher les gens d'emménager ici simplement parce que vous ne les aimez pas.

- Docteur Brennan, j'aurais cru qu'une femme de votre intelligence aurait compris la logique derrière ma démarche. Ce processus permettra à Star Hollow d'avoir des rues complètement sécuritaires laissant tous les dangers pour des villes comme Hartford ou Boston. Il n'est absolument pas question que je laisse ma ville sombrer dans l'enfer du vice et du crime. Il n'y avait eu aucun meurtre à Stars Hollow depuis 1779, l'année de sa fondation et j'ai bien l'intention qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autre pour deux-cent-vingt-quatre prochaines années!

- Allons Bones, on a du travail qui nous attend, disait Booth n'accordant pas trop d'importance aux délires de ce vieil homme qui n'avait manifestement pas tout son sens de la logique et de la démocratie.

- Vous croyez qu'il a raison à propos de ce Jess? Demanda Brennan une fois hors de la portée de monsieur Dooses.

- J'en doute fortement, Bones. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que chaque personne que je rencontre dans ce village devient un suspect au moment même où il commence à parler ».

Ce ne fut que plus tard cet après-midi-là, après avoir confirmé auprès du laboratoire que les restes humains appartenaient bel et bien à ce Christopher Hayden, que l'enquêteur et sa collaboratrice décidèrent de rendre une petite visite à ce Jess Mariano. Les hypothèses et la paranoïa du conseiller municipal étaient peut-être erronées, mais à la lumière de ce qu'ils avaient appris sur cet adolescent – tous ses problèmes de vandalisme, de consommation d'alcool et de vol – ne pouvait être ignoré sachant pertinemment que la victime provenait d'un milieu aisé. En entrant dans le restaurant _Chez Luke_ où ils avaient l'intention de boire une tasse de café avant d'interroger leur suspect numéro un, ils aperçurent le propriétaire derrière le bar en train de le frotter vigoureusement et nerveusement. Après avoir commandé leur tasse de café, ils interrogèrent l'homme qui venait de les servir.

« Vous avez une exceptionnelle tasse de café, monsieur Danes.

- Ça paie les factures.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger longtemps, sauriez-vous où est votre neveu?

- Il est à l'étage, pourquoi? Il n'a pas de problèmes, j'espère?

- Non, non, nous aimerions simplement lui parler. Vous savez? Puisqu'il est le petit ami de la fille de la victime donc techniquement son gendre, on se demandait s'il était possible de monter lui parler?

- Non! Dit un peu trop rapidement l'homme à la casquette de baseball. Je vais aller le chercher moi-même, ne vous donnez pas la peine de vous déranger pour si peu, continua-t-il avant de traverser le rideau pour monter à l'étage.

- Je serais très curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a là-haut, dit Booth en prenant une gorgée de café. Seigneur, ce café est délicieux!

- Il est plutôt bon, en effet, confirma Brennan alors qu'un adolescent descendait les escaliers au pas de course.

- Je ne répondrai à aucune question sans la présence de mon avocat, dit-il une fois arrivé en bas.

- Jess! Réprimanda son oncle. Tu vas répondre à toutes les questions que le FBI va te poser, est-ce clair?

- Oui, oncle Luke.

- C'est Luke, simplement Luke.

- Oui, simplement Luke, plaisanta Jess avant de se retourner vers les deux agents. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider? Demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

- Avez-vous déjà rencontré cet homme auparavant? Demanda Brennan en lui tendant le portrait-robot dessiné par Angela plutôt dans la journée.

- Peut-être. Je crois que j'ai déjà croisé quelque part, mais sans plus.

- Ah! C'est étrange, dit Booth. La mère de votre petite amie l'a reconnue comme étant son père.

- Non! C'est impossible, j'ai vu le père de Lorelai une fois et je peux vous promettre qu'il ne s'agit pas de lui.

- Je voulais dire qu'il s'agit du père de Rory. C'est étrange que vous ne reconnaissiez pas le propre père de votre petite amie.

- Rory et moi avons en commun le fait de ne pas avoir eu des pères très présents dans nos vies. Le mien a disparu avant même que je puisse ouvrir proprement mes yeux et celui de Rory ne vient la voir que deux à trois fois par année. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré officiellement.

- Pourtant tout le monde, dans cette ville, semble le reconnaître.

- Je ne suis pas tout le monde, continua Jess.

- Ce que vous venez de dire n'a absolument aucun sens! Dit Brennan.

- C'est la rumeur qui court, continua Booth ignorant le commentaire de sa partenaire. On nous a dit que vous aviez commis des actes de vandalisme?

- J'ai dessiné à la craie sur un trottoir.

- Et du vol.

- Ce n'était que pour plaisanter. Je voulais simplement savoir combien il lui prendrait de temps pour se rendre compte que son nain chéri avait disparu.

- Ça lui a pris du temps?

- Moins de trente minutes. Je veux dire, elle a nommé ce machin! _Pierpont_! Nom stupide!

- C'est drôle, on m'a dit de ne jamais vous croire, que vous étiez un menteur compulsif…

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, que j'ai tué le père de Rory? Pourquoi j'aurais tué le père de ma petite amie que je n'avais jamais rencontrée auparavant?

- Parce qu'il ne vous aimait pas? Parce qu'il avait une poupée troll dans les poches? C'est à vous de me le dire, Jess.

- Je n'ai pas tué le père de Rory! » Jess commençait à perdre patience alors que le téléphone de Booth vibra lui indiquant l'entrée d'un message texte qu'il lu immédiatement. _Date de la mort : vendredi le 14 dernier en fin de soirée - Hodgins. _

« Où étiez-vous le vendredi 14 novembre dernier?

- Je travaillais de nuit au WalMart de Hartford. Vous pourrez vérifier avec notre gérant.

- Je vous remercie. Une dernière question?

- Quoi?

- Vous savez s'il y avait des gens qui pourraient en vouloir à monsieur Hayden?

- Je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué, quand on est à Stars Hollow, on ne vole pas au-dessus du nid de coucous, on a les deux pieds dedans!

- Oh! J'ai compris la référence! Très amusante », rit Brennan bien contente d'avoir compris une référence à la culture populaire américaine alors que Booth recevait un autre message-texte qui lisait _Dernier achat de Hayden sur carte de crédit : Gypsy's bros, 15 à 12h, 560$. _

* * *

Gypsy Santos était une petite femme d'un grand caractère. Il le fallait étant la seule fille d'une famille de six d'un immigrant mexicain, mécanicien de formation. Elle avait, avec ses frères, hérité du garage qu'il avait fondé il y a plusieurs années et le menait d'une main de fer. Évidemment, comme tous visiteurs qui lui faisaient perdre du temps de travail, elle avait été irritée par la venue des deux policiers venant l'interroger pour quelque chose qui était arrivé depuis plus d'une semaine.

« Le mec est venu ici avec le radiateur de sa Volvo complètement foutu et de la vapeur qui lui sortait de tous les orifices! Il s'est arrêté, j'ai tenté de le réparer, mais à cette heure du soir, il a été simplement chanceux que je me lève. Normalement, je ne me serais pas levée, mais il est rare qu'on voit une aussi belle bagnole dans les parages. Habituellement, je n'ai que des vieilles camionnettes et des tacots de l'âge de pierre.

Donc, ce gars vient et me demande de réparer sa voiture immédiatement puisqu'il devait retourner à Boston pour la matinée. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué le genre de pièce que je garde en inventaire, mais ce ne sont pas des pièces de luxe! Je lui ai dit que je ne pourrais pas terminer la réparation avant le lendemain pour l'heure du lunch. Le mec était complètement furax! Il disait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester, qu'il devait travailler le lendemain matin à Boston. Sincèrement, habituellement, je me fiche des sautes d'humeur de mes clients, je suis mécanicienne, pas psychologue, mais je lui ai quand même donné l'adresse d'une auberge où il pourrait dormir. Il m'a donné sa carte de crédit et il a quitté. Il n'est jamais venu chercher sa voiture, dit la petite mécanicienne en les dirigeant vers la Volvo.

- Vous n'avez pas eu envie de le signaler à la police?

- Je répare les voitures, les clients me paient. S'ils ne viennent pas la chercher après, ce n'est plus mon problème.

- Savez-vous où monsieur Hayden est allé après vous avoir laissé sa carte de crédit?

- Il a mentionné un bar. Écoutez, le mec m'a demandé de réparer sa voiture, je l'ai fait. Donc, si vous devez m'arrêter, arrêtez-moi. Sinon, j'ai du boulot à faire », continua la petite femme en enfournant son nez sous le capot d'une vieille camionnette.

* * *

En entrant dans le bar chez KC, qui était le seul ouvert à l'intérieur des frontières de Stars Hollow, Booth et Brennan furent surpris d'y voir le gardien du parc derrière le comptoir.

« Monsieur Kirk. Vous êtes partout dites-moi.

- Présentement, j'ai 15 emplois différents. Gardiens de parc, comme vous le savez, barman, malgré le fait que je ne puisse pas l'être après vingt-et-une heures le soir, commis dans une boutique de produits cosmétiques, cassier chez Dooses, à la librairie, électricien, installateur de ligne DSL, de système d'alarme, serveur chez Weston, commis chez _Black, White and Read_, je suis assistant pour miss Patty, DJ, acteur et danseur.

- Danseur? Comme dans danse…exotique? Demanda Booth avec un air pratiquement dégoûté.

- Bien sûr que non, malgré que…

- S'il-vous-plait, n'y pensez pas!

- Je suis très doué! J'ai gagné le marathon de danse l'automne dernier.

- L'imbécile s'est promené avec son trophée pendant deux semaines après le marathon, dit soudainement un inconnu au bout du bar.

- Vous savez, dit Brennan, j'ai compté quatorze boulots dans votre énumération.

- Quatorze? Non, il y en a quinze!

- Non, j'en ai compté quatorze.

- Vous reconnaissez cet homme? Coupa Booth en lui montrant la photo de Christopher ne voulant pas que la conversation s'éternise.

- Oui, c'est le lâche de père de Rory!

- Pardon?

- Le père de Rory, c'est le père de Rory! C'est lui le meurtrier?

- Non, la victime.

- Oh! Se surprit-il à dire.

- M. Gleason, comment savez-vous que Christopher était un lâche?

- Luke me l'a dit, chuchota-t-il en baissant la tête presque honteux de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Luke?

- Du restaurant, Luke!

- Il vous a dit que le père de Rory était un lâche?

- Pas directement, mais je l'ai entendu le murmurer de temps à autre après le départ de Lorelai lorsqu'elle venait de lui raconter qu'il avait manqué un téléphone ou qu'il lui avait fait une promesse qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir.

- Et parce que Luke l'a dit, vous le croyez? Demanda Brennan en trouvant difficile de comprendre l'homme devant elle.

- Oui, bien, Luke est comme un mentor pour moi. Il est ce que j'aspire à être.

- Waouh! Dit Booth en ouvrant son calepin. Travailliez-vous ici le soir du 14, monsieur Gleason?

- Oui, jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures, pourquoi?

- Avez-vous vu Christopher?

- Oui…

- … Comment était-il?

- Grand, cheveux bruns.

- Je sais à quoi il ressemble, nous en avons une photo ici!

- Oh! C'est vrai!

- Alors? Comment il était?

- Il était… Je ne sais pas. Je cherche le mot. En colère, c'est ça en colère.

- Vous avez oublié le mot colère?

- Ça arrive, appelez cela de la dysphasie temporaire.

- Alors, pourquoi était-il en colère?

- Je l'ignore! Au début, il marmonnait à propos de sa voiture, puis plus qu'il buvait, plus il parlait de Lorelai.

- Que disait-il?

- Qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec lui, mais qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il voulait quitter sa fiancée enceinte pour retourner avec Lorelai. Plus il buvait, plus il était en colère.

- Était-il ici lorsque vous êtes partis?

- Non, il était parti à pied. C'est mieux comme ça. Il était réellement en état d'ébriété! Il avait énormément bu.

- Saviez-vous où il est parti?

- Non. Après mon quart de travail, je suis allé manger un morceau chez Luke et je suis retourné à la maison ».

* * *

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Christopher voulait quitter sa fiancée pour retourner avec Lorelai, mais elle l'a rejetée, disait Booth dans la voiture se rendant à Boston pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Sherry Tisdale qui venait de revenir au pays. Même s'ils savaient qu'elle n'aurait pu commettre le crime, il avait été confirmé qu'elle était à Paris au moment où il avait été commis, la paire savait que des informations importantes pouvaient se cacher chez cette pauvre femme enceinte. Bones, vous m'entendez?

- Vous me trouvez ennuyante?

- Certainement pas. Vous êtes une des personnes les plus fascinantes que j'ai rencontrées dans ma vie.

- Pourtant, cette Rory, quand elle est retournée chez elle, a dit qu'elle me trouvait ennuyante.

- Voyons, elle était peut-être simplement fatiguée, peut-être elle avait eu une dure journée, peut-être n'était-elle simplement qu'une moqueuse compulsive.

- La moquerie compulsive n'existe pas.

- Je veux dire, ne portez pas trop attention à ce que disent les adolescents! Ils ne savent pas la moitié du temps ce qu'ils aiment ou non.

- Mais ces filles étaient vraiment excitées à l'idée de me rencontrer!

- Peut-être, et prenez ça comme un compliment, mais peut-être votre conférence était trop complexe pour des ados. Vous êtes une femme super intelligente, peut-être que ce n'était que trop complexe pour des étudiants qui n'ont pas l'habitude de se creuser la tête.

- C'est une des meilleures écoles privées du pays.

- Vous avez peut-être été trop pointue sur les détails? Si les ados n'avaient pas les connaissances de base, ils ne pouvaient suivre ce que vous disiez. Vous parliez de trucs très complexes sur cette estrade, c'est normal qu'ils n'aient rien compris.

- Ce sont des ados, pas des idiots.

- Mais si vous commenciez par la base, le nom des os, la structure, la manière d'identifier une personne. Faites comme si vous m'enseigniez à moi! Et vous savez quoi, aussi? Les jeunes adorent de ce qui est dégoûtant! Regardez Parker! Amenez-leur une momie ou parler d'un truc comme la fois où on avait trouvé des restes humains dans une baignoire remplie d'acide et ils vont vous adorer!

- Vous croyez?

- J'en suis certain ».

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à Boston, que Brennan recommençait à retrouver ses moyens. Elle savait que ses habiletés sociales étaient plus que médiocres! Elle voulait toutefois se prouver à elle-même et à Booth qu'elle pouvait réussir à vivre de l'empathie pour quelqu'un qui vivait un moment difficile. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle cogna à la porte de l'appartement que la jeune femme enceinte qu'ils étaient sur le point de rencontrer partageait avec la victime.

« Madame Sherry Tisdale? Demanda Booth en montrant sa plaque.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

- FBI, je suis l'Agent Spécial Seeley Booth et voici ma partenaire, le docteur Temperence Brennan de l'institut Jefferson de Washington. On peut entrer?

- Oui, bien sûr! Désolée pour le bordel, mon fiancé n'a pas nettoyé!

- Vous êtes de retour au pays depuis longtemps madame Tisdale?

- Comment saviez-vous que j'étais à l'extérieur du pays?

- Vous voyez la plaque? FBI, c'est un peu notre boulot de savoir ces choses.

- Vrai! Je peux vous offrir quelque chose? Une tasse de thé, un soda? Désolé, je n'ai pas de café, j'essaie d'éviter la caféine pendant la grossesse.

- Vous savez qu'il y a de la caféine dans le soda, n'est-ce pas? Et la théine du thé peut-être jusqu'à dix fois plus puissantes que la caféine! Dit Brennan alors que Booth lui donnait un coup de coude.

- Pas assez pour nuire au bébé, continua Sherry d'un air innocent.

- Comment avez-vous trouvé Paris, mademoiselle Tisdale?

- Appelez-moi Sherry, je vous prie, revint-elle dans la pièce en emportant les boissons. Paris était… bien. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter par contre. Vous savez, avec mon boulot, lorsqu'on part en voyage d'affaire, on n'a pas le temps de visiter les endroits où l'on va. Je me dis tout le temps qu'un jour j'irai à Paris pour réellement visiter la ville avec Christopher et Gigi.

- J'ai peur de vous dire que cela risque de ne pas être possible, dit Brennan avec prudence.

- Oh! Non, j'ai vérifié! Ils acceptent les enfants de plus de six mois dans les avions maintenant.

- Non, miss Tisdale, ce que Dr Brennan voulait dire est qu'on a retrouvé la dépouille de votre fiancé.

- Quoi?

- Votre fiancé a été retrouvé mort hier. Je suis désolé, Sherry.

- Non! C'est impossible! Je…

- Quand est-ce la dernière fois que vous avez parlé à votre fiancé?

- Juste avant mon départ, on a eu une grosse dispute à propos de mon boulot et du bébé et de son boulot, mais… oh mon Dieu! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Quand? Où ça? Comment?

- On a retrouvé son corps à Stars Hollow.

- Stars Hollow? Dit Sherry en ravalant sa salive, elle savait très bien qu'à Stars Hollow se trouvaient sa belle-fille et sa mère.

- Oui, il était mort depuis le 14.

- Oh mon Dieu! C'est le lendemain de mon départ! Qu'est-il arrivé? Nom de Dieu, dites-moi qu'il ne s'est pas suicidé pour une chose que je lui ai dite?

- On a peur, dit Brennan toujours avec ses plus blancs gants – on lui avait reproché dans le passé de manquer de tact dans ses situations, que votre fiancé ait été victime d'un meurtre.

- Oh mon Dieu! Sherry fondit en larme! C'est impossible, tout le monde aime Christopher.

- Sauriez-vous ce qu'il pouvait faire à Stars Hollow ce soir-là?

- Il était probablement parti voir sa fille, il adorait sa fille. Il en parlait tout le temps, mais…

- Sauriez-vous s'il y avait une personne qui pourrait en lui en vouloir?

- Non! Je vous l'ai dit tout le monde aimait Christopher.

- Et la mère de Rory, l'ex de Christopher?

- Non! Jamais, Lorelai est si gentille. Elle est venue au _Shower_ de mon bébé avec Rory, elle a toujours été d'une telle gentillesse avec moi! Je sais que Christopher et elle partageaient une histoire, mais c'était du passé! Elle le savait et moi, aussi.

- Êtes-vous certaine que tout était fini entre eux deux.

- Je n'aime pas ce que vous voulez insinuer! Christopher était un homme fidèle, jamais il ne m'aurait trompé et jamais il n'avait pensé à me quitter pour elle. Il m'a dit que c'était fini entre les deux, que tout le monde, même Rory, l'avait accepté!

- D'accord, désolé, c'est simplement des questions que je dois vous poser, Sherry, dit Booth avant de recevoir un coup de pied de la part de Brennan – il savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'on mente à la famille des victimes, spécialement lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas suspects.

- Vous croyez que Lorelai ou Rory ait pu faire cela?

- Nous ne le croyons pas, elles n'étaient pas à Stars Hollow au moment où le crime a été commis.

- C'est vrai, le dîner chez les parents de Lorelai, Chris m'en a parlé.

- On sait qu'il est allé à Stars Hollow pour… rendre visite à sa fille. On sait ensuite qu'il a voulu partir, mais que sa voiture a brisé. Il a dû s'arrêter dans un garage qui ne pouvait la réparer avant le lendemain. Il a été vu pour la dernière fois dans un bar nommé Chez KC.

- Un bar?

- Lorelai nous a dit qu'ils s'étaient querellés eux aussi la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

- Oh! Probablement en raison de vacances de Noël, on aurait tellement aimé fêter Noël avec Rory cette année!

- Probablement, dit Booth sachant pertinemment bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la véritable raison de la querelle. Cette femme avait déjà assez de problèmes sans qu'elle apprenne que son fiancé était sur le point de la laisser lorsqu'il est mort. Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, à quel propos vous étiez-vous querellé la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus?

- Mon emploi. Il voulait que je quitte mon emploi pour profiter au maximum de la fin de ma grossesse. Mais, je suis enceinte, pas infirme. Tout était déjà prévu : je finirais de mettre mes choses en ordre pour mon congé de maternité le matin et j'avais déjà pris rendez-vous pour une césarienne dans l'après-midi! Mais, il continuait d'insister qu'il n'était pas question qu'on prenne un rendez-vous pour mettre notre bébé au monde, qu'il arriverait que lorsqu'il serait prêt! Il n'était pas content! Il a claqué la porte en sortant, c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

- Désolé pour votre perte, dit Booth avec sincérité avant de lui tendre sa carte. Si vous avez des souvenirs, des indices à propos de qui aurait pu faire ça à votre fiancé, appelez-nous s'il-vous-plaît!

- Bien sûr! » Disait Sherry à travers ses larmes.

Ils quittèrent Boston nageant en eaux troubles. Même s'il n'était pas particulièrement apprécié par tous ceux qu'ils avaient rencontrés, personne n'avait une véritable raison de le tuer, un motif viable. Un silence confortable s'était établi dans la voiture alors que Booth reconduisait le VUS vers Hartford et que Brennan étudiait les rayons X de la colonne vertébrale de la victime ainsi que des photos du crâne défoncé les yeux plissés cherchant un détail qu'elle aurait manqué.

Au moment même où elle allait s'accorder une petite pause, son téléphone portable sonna pour laisser entendre Hodgins qui révélait qu'il avait trouvé une fibre d'un vêtement et des poils qui ne lui appartenait pas sur le vêtements de la victime. Ayant travaillé d'arrache-pied pour trouver l'origine de la fibre en question, il avait découvert qu'elle provenait d'un vêtement fabriqué avec de la flanelle, un dérivé de la laine.

« Mais, la flanelle est dérivée du coton, non? Demanda Brennan du meilleur de sa connaissance en appuyant sur le bouton main libre de son portable afin que Booth suive la conversation.

- La plupart du temps, oui, mais cette fibre est réellement unique. On ne la retrouve à nulle part sauf pour quelques distributeurs au pays et au Canada.

- Donc en fouillant les bases de données de ce fournisseur, on pourrait trouver qui à Stars Hollow utilise cette fibre unique.

- C'est déjà fait! Angela a fait une recherche pour une personne commandant de telles chemises et à Stars Hollow, une seule personne n'est ressortie.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Booth en se souvenant d'une seule personne qu'il avait vu porter des chemises de flanelle depuis le début de leur enquête. C'est le mec du restaurant qui était chez Lorelai lorsqu'on l'a passé en entrevue.

- Luke Danes?

- J'appelle Caroline pour un mandat. Beau travail, Hodgins

- Roi du labo! »

* * *

Lorelai soupira. Buvant un café chez Luke, elle tentait de se sortir tout l'horreur des derniers jours de la tête. Elle sentait tous les yeux dans le restaurant tournés vers elle et il lui était à peine endurable de penser que Chris était mort. « _Chris est mort »_, se disait-elle comme si le fait de se dire en elle-même l'aiderait à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la réalité. « _Chris est mort »_, continuait-elle alors que, lentement, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Il était difficile pour Luke de voir son amie dans un tel état. Prenant la carafe de la cafetière, il lui versa une nouvelle tasse et lui serra sa main.

« Ça va aller?

- Chris est mort, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rauque empreinte d'émotions.

- Comment Rory prend la nouvelle?

- Comment as-tu pris la nouvelle de la mort de ton père? Demanda-t-elle avec animosité. Désolée, c'était méchant; tu ne méritais pas ça.

- Je comprends.

- Peux-tu? Tu avais une relation extraordinaire avec ton père. Tu as gardé sa quincaillerie exactement comme elle l'était lorsqu'il est mort. Tu l'admires comme tu n'as admiré peu de choses dans sa vie. Rory avait une bonne relation avec Chris si ta définition d'une bonne relation est un coup de fil de quinze minutes une fois par semaine.

- Peu importe la qualité de la relation, ça fait toujours mal de perdre une personne proche, particulière si cette personne partage la moitié de ton ADN. Et toi, comment gères-tu?

- Je… Chris était mon premier amour, mon premier partenaire, mon meilleur ami au lycée. Je le connais depuis que je suis gamine. Même si on enlevait toutes les complications sentimentales entre nous, il reste un bon ami d'enfance et le père de ma fille. Je… commença-t-elle alors qu'un sanglot. Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi…

- T'amener à l'hôpital, faire guérir cette main? » Sourit-elle en levant son regard vers lui. Au même moment, on entendit retentir dans la pièce la sonnette de la porte d'entrée du restaurant. Levant son regard, Luke vit l'agent Booth lever son badge vers lui. Sans broncher, il soupira, abaissa son regard, serra à nouveau la main de Lorelai avant de lui sortir ses clés.

« Peux-tu fermer le restaurant pour moi? Demande à Jess de t'aider, dit-il avant de lever son regard vers l'agent. Laisse-moi simplement éteindre la friteuse, si je te laisse faire, tu vas mettre le feu au resto.

- Pardon? Quoi?

- Je m'attendais à ce que ça arrive, dit-il avant d'entrer brièvement en cuisine. En y sortant, il s'avança vers le policier.

- Lucas Danes, nous avons un mandat de perquisition pour fouiller votre appartement.

- Quoi? Luke. Non!

- Par ici », dit-il en menant les policiers vers son appartement suivi de près par Lorelai qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se déroulait devant elle.

En y entrant, Brennan se dirigea immédiatement vers la garde-robe où se trouvait l'objet de la perquisition. Elle sortit sa lampe à rayon ultraviolet et y scruta chaque chemise à la recherche de traces de sang. Ce ne fut qu'à la sixième qu'elle aperçut les petites taches sur la manche droite. Elle y frictionna un coton-tige qu'elle plaça ensuite dans une substance qui changeait de couleur à la présence d'une protéine contenue dans le sang. Après quelques secondes, la substance avait changé d'une couleur transparente vers un rosé certain.

« Ce sont des traces de sang.

- Lucas Danes, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Christopher Hayden.

- Luke, cria Lorelai ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait.

- Vous avez droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous avez droit à un avocat. Si vous n'avez pas les moyens, le tribunal vous en procurera un.

- Je te jure, Lorelai. Je ne l'ai pas tué… »

_À suivre…_

_N'hésitez pas à commenter!  
_


	5. Chapitre 5

« Merci pour ça, disait Luke en montrant son nouveau plâtre au docteur Brennan.

- Ne la remerciez pas. Nous avons pu prouver grâce à vos rayons X que vos blessures correspondaient à celles sur le corps de Christopher.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué Christopher!

- La radiographie de votre main démontre que c'est votre poing qui a fracturé sa mâchoire.

- Et alors? Oui, je l'ai frappé. Je lui ai fracassé la mâchoire et il était inconscient avant d'atteindre le sol.

- Et ensuite, vous avez pris la victime et vous l'avez lancé à l'eau.

- Non! Je ne l'aurais jamais intentionnellement tué! Après qu'il soit tombé, je l'ai pris par le collet, je lui ai dit de laisser Lorelai tranquille. Je suis ensuite retourné au restaurant et j'ai mis de la glace sur ma main.

- Que faisiez-vous là au départ?

- Kirk m'avait dit lorsqu'il est venu prendre son café de fin de soirée que Chris était complètement saoul. Après son départ, j'ai vu Christopher se diriger vers chez Lorelai par le petit pont. Je voulais éviter qu'il ne lui fasse du mal. J'ai couru jusqu'à lui et quand je suis arrivée, je lui ai dit d'arrêter de la harceler, de la laisser tranquille. Il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait sortir de mes gonds et j'ai vu rouge; je l'ai frappé.

- Que vous a-t-il dit?

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Que vous a-t-il dit? Demanda Booth avec plus de vigueur.

- Il m'a dit que peu importe ce qu'il arriverait dans sa vie, il aurait toujours sa chance avec Lorelai. Peu importe ce qu'il ferait, même s'il avait une douzaine d'autres enfants, elle attendrait pour lui et qu'il pourrait l'avoir quand il voudra. Vous devez comprendre que c'est exactement ce qu'il fait depuis la naissance de Rory. Il leur fait des promesses, les brise, leur brise le cœur et s'en retourne à sa vie. Tout ce qu'il veut est de se rappeler de temps à autre qu'il a une famille qu'il attendra lorsqu'il sera prêt à s'investir et ce, même s'il a mis une autre femme enceinte. Dans le fond, tout ce qu'il l'intéresse lorsqu'il prétend venir voir sa fille, c'est de baiser Lorelai et s'en aller ensuite.

- Ça doit vous mettre dans tous vos états!

- Il fait ça depuis presque quinze ans. Il vient, il promet à sa fille de rester près d'elle et lorsqu'il est arrivé à baiser Lorelai, il s'en fuit. Ce mec n'a jamais fini ses études, n'a jamais eu de boulot stable et n'a jamais donné un sou à Lorelai pour l'aider à élever sa fille. Ce n'est qu'un espère de fainéant qui ne fait absolument rien dans sa vie! Est-ce que je l'ai tué? Non. Est-ce que j'avais l'intention de le tuer? Non. Est-ce que j'avais envie de lui péter la gueule? Absolument! J'en avais envie depuis longtemps et il l'avait mérité!

- Quelles sont vos relations avec mademoiselle Gilmore exactement?

- Laquelle.

- Les deux, disons.

- Rory est pour moi comme ma propre fille, je m'en fais plus pour elle que son propre père!

- Et Lorelai?

- Elle est une bonne amie.

- Une bonne amie? Vous la défendez avec beaucoup de vigueur pour une simple amie!

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde a de la difficulté à comprendre qu'elle et moi, nous ne sommes que des amis. Ça fait 6 ans que je la connais. S'il y avait eu à y avoir quelque chose avec elle, ce serait passé il y a longtemps.

- Ça n'empêche pas un béguin.

- Vous croyez vraiment que j'entretiens un béguin pour elle depuis six ans et que je n'ai rien fait pour y remédier? Demanda Luke un peu irrité.

- Apparemment, vous l'aimez assez pour fracturer la mâchoire d'un mec que vous n'avez jamais réellement rencontré.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise? Que je l'aime? Que je suis amoureux d'elle depuis le moment précis où elle a mis le pied dans mon restaurant? Bien, voilà c'est fait! Savez-vous comment c'est de voir la femme que vous aimez vous côtoyer tous les jours sans que vous puissiez lui dire ce que vous ressentez pour elle? La voir jour après jour après jour et s'en faire pour sa sécurité, pour qu'elle mange correctement, tout faire pour éviter qu'un disjoncté entre chez elle, à détester chaque gars qui s'approche d'elle, rester près d'elle en espérant qu'un jour elle se réveille et vous voit enfin? Vous savez comment c'est? »

Booth fut surpris de la réponse et resta bouche-bée un bon moment. À quelques détails près, cette situation lui était familière, très familière. Il savait que, depuis le moment où il avait pénétré l'auditorium où elle donnait un cours sur les méthodes pour enlever la chair sur les os, il avait enterré les sentiments qui remontaient en lui chaque fois que sa partenaire et lui argumentaient, qu'elle avait un nouveau copain ou qu'elle était en danger. Il connaissait ce sentiment étrange d'aimer quelqu'un sans savoir s'il devait l'avouer, ne serait-ce qu'à lui-même, ou comment il pouvait l'avouer. Il savait ce que s'était d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui ne les partageaient pas.

« Booth! Booth! Dit Brennant en le secouant. Ça va?

- Oui, oui, désolé.

- Écoutez, j'aime Lorelai, j'aime Rory, je ne voudrais jamais leur faire de mal et tuer le père de Rory serait lui faire du mal.

- Vous avez une bonne carrure, monsieur Danes, dit soudainement Brennan alors que Booth continuait de se vautrer dans le mutisme. Vous faites du sport?

- Je faisais de la course au lycée et je joue au softball de temps à autre avec des gars de Star Hollow. Pourquoi?

- On sait que la personne qui a tué monsieur Hayden devait être en forme et avoir une grande puissance, disait Brennan alors que la porte de la salle d'interrogation s'ouvre pour laisser découvrir une grande et mince rousse paraissant dans la trentaine.

- À partir de maintenant, monsieur Danes ne répondra à aucune question auxquelles je n'ai pas donné mon accord. Nicole Leahy, je suis l'avocate de M. Danes.

- Quoi? Je n'ai pas d'avocat.

- M. Doose…

- Oh Génial, je vais devoir lui louer son local!

- … et mlle Gilmore ont déjà payé pour mes services.

- Lorelai?

- Exactement. Alors si j'ai bien compris, vous n'avez pas de preuves pour d'autres accusations que celles de voie de fait contre M. Danes. Alors Luke, vous serez libre demain matin ».

Devant l'ultimatum de la remise en liberté de Danes, ils devaient agir vite pour trouver de nouvelles preuves pour poser de véritables accusations contre lui. Évidemment, il savait que Luke avait brutalisé la victime. Il l'avait avoué lui-même, mais son avocate avait dit vrai aussi lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le fait qu'il n'avait d'autres preuves que celles d'un coup de poing! Un procès à ce moment serait certainement perdu!

L'interrogatoire de Luke avait laissé Booth perplexe. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de lire facilement les personnes qu'il interrogeait. C'était un de ses grands talents d'enquêteur. Il avait la capacité de savoir si une personne mentait et un fort instinct pour connaître les raisons pour lesquelles quelqu'un commettait un crime. Il était toutefois incapable de se former une opinion au sujet de son suspect numéro un dans cette affaire. Il doutait de son objectivité. Tout ce qu'il avait déblatéré au sujet de ses sentiments pour son amie le troublait. Il connaissait ses raisons de commettre le crime, mais il doutait qu'il était réellement le meurtrier.

Ils étaient retourner à Stars Hollow, tentant de chercher sur le terrain quelques indices sur l'arme du crime. Discutant avec Angela via vidéoconférence, il cherchait la clé de l'énigme.

« Il nous faut l'arme du crime, demanda Booth à Angela. On ne peut pas porter d'accusation contre Danes sans savoir comment il l'a tué. Je connais cette avocate! C'est une véritable vorace. Aussi effrayant que cela puisse paraître, elle bouffera Caroline tout rond au procès!

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est un objet d'une grande taille et d'une grande masse. On sait aussi qu'il était cylindrique…

- Comme un bâton de baseball? Danes joue au softball.

- Sauf si ses bâtons de baseball ont un motif à carreau et sont fait de cerisier, je ne vois pas comme cela pourrait être un bâton de baseball.

- Motif à carreau? Cerisier?

- Hodgins a trouvé des éclisses de cerisiers dans la blessure sur la victime au niveau de la scapula.

- On sait que la blessure à la tête a été causée avant celle à la nuque. Danes aurait pris l'arme, disait-elle en retournant son partenaire dos à elle, et lui aurait asséné un coup à la tête, continua-t-elle en imitant le geste. Hayden serait tombé à genoux et Danes l'aurait frappé à nouveau dans la nuque de cette façon.

- Attendez, il ne peut pas avoir un objet cylindrique pour la blessure à la tête. La blessure avait un angle exact de 90 degrés et Zach a trouvé une petite lacération au zygomatique droit causé par un objet tranchant de 36 degrés.

- Au quoi?

- La joue, dirent Zach et Brennan en même temps.

- Comme un couteau?

- Peut-être.

- Donc, dit Booth en récapitulant les dires de ses collègues alors que l'attention de Brennan fut attirée par les photos sur le mur du studio, on recherche un couteau dont la pointe a un angle de 36 degrés, un cylindre en cerisier avec un motif à carreaux et une plaque rectangulaire.

- Aussi fait de cerisier, je crois, continua Hodgins.

- Et les poils trouvés dans la blessure?

- L'ADN ne correspond pas à Danes, on n'a pas retrouvé de correspondance dans les fichiers du FBI. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que c'est celui d'un adulte mâle.

- Danes avait déjà une fracture au troisième métacarpe à ce moment, il est impossible qu'il ait pu à la fois retourner chez lui, transporter tous ces trucs et tuer Christopher en utilisant trois objets différents, ce n'est pas logique!

- J'ai trouvé l'arme du crime, dit Brennan en observant avec attention une photo. Miss Patty, demanda-t-elle à la propriétaire du studio. Quand a été prise cette photo?

- Oh, chérie, cette photo a été prise pendant le marathon de la danse il y a trois ans. C'est Kirk qui avait remporté la victoire.

- Où est ce trophée présentement?

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?

- Pourriez-vous simplement m'indiquer qui a remporté le marathon cette année et quand il avait eu lieu?

- Il y a à peine quelques semaines. Lorelai et Rory avaient failli le gagner, mais le talon de la chaussure de Lorelai s'est brisé et Rory, qui venait de rompre avec Dean, a quitté le plancher de danse. C'est Kirk qui a encore gagné! »

* * *

Il entendit frapper à la porte. Il savait de qui il s'agissait. Il devait agir rapidement. Prendre, appliquer, coller. Prendre, appliquer, coller. Prendre, appliquer, coller. Prendre, appliquer, coller. Ses gestes étaient répétitifs. Il entendit cogner à la porte du bunker qui lui servait de chambre à coucher depuis sa prime jeunesse.

« Une minute.

- Chéri, deux gentilles personnes veulent te voir! »

Prendre, appliquer, coller. Prendre, appliquer, coller. Prendre, appliquer, coller. Prendre, appliquer, coller. Prendre, appliquer, coller. Prendre, appliquer, coller. Prendre, appliquer, coller.

Il devait se dépêcher. Il avait lavé un à un chaque morceau qu'il avait récupérer. Il y était resté jusqu'aux petites heures du matin pour récupérer chaque pièce du casse-tête. Il avait prit la dépouille et l'avait placé loin dans le bois pour ne pas qu'elle soit retrouvée. Il avait glissé les vêtements maculés de sang dans le feu de joie du festival des feuilles d'automne, mais le trophée sera recherché l'année suivante pour le marathon annuel de danse. On voudrait le récupérer. Il devait recoller les morceaux.

Prendre, appliquer, coller. Prendre, appliquer, coller. Prendre, appliquer, coller. Prendre, appliquer, coller. Prendre, appliquer, coller. Prendre, appliquer, coller. Prendre, appliquer, coller.

« Kirk, ouvrez ou on devra défoncer la porte.

- C'est du blindage, elle peut résister à une bombe atomique! »

Sans fournir d'efforts, Booth défonça la porte et pointa son arme sur l'homme dont les doigts étaient parsemés de morceaux de cerisiers collés par une colle-contact à ses doigts.

« Ne tirez pas, dit-il en levant les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

- Ses mains sont pleines de preuves, dit Brennan en apercevant les mains du suspect. Je dois les emballer et les ramener au laboratoire.

- Ne me coupez pas les mains, je vous supplie!

- On ne vous coupera pas les mains, idiot! Dit-il toujours en pointant son arme vers Kirk.

- Je vais placer ces sacs sur vos mains.

- Je vous avertis, si je vois un mouvement pour la blesser, je vous tire une balle entre les deux yeux.

- Il est fort. Il a été tireur d'élite dans l'armée!

- Je vous supplie, ne me tuez pas! Suppliait-il alors que Brennan tentait d'emballer ses mains tremblantes.

- Il est prêt, faites attention pour ne pas corrompre les preuves en lui passant les menottes. N'ayez pas peur de lui faire mal, si nécessaire.

- Ne me faites pas mal, je vous supplie, continuait-il alors que Booth lui passait les menottes. Aïe.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas tendance à être tendre avec les tueurs! » Fit Booth avant de lever son suspect et le forcer dans la voiture.

Enlever chaque morceau de trophée des mains de Kirk avait été très douloureux! Chaque instrument sorti, chaque dissolvent avait été une torture pour le maigre homme qui ne s'empêcher de se plaindre chaque fois qu'un instrument lui transperçait la peau. Après une éternité de petites douleurs, on l'envoya dans la salle d'interrogation. Même s'ils avaient toutes les preuves : les poils dans la blessure de la victime était bel et bien celui de Kirk, on avait trouvé du sang de la victime sur le trophée sur les chaussures de Kirk, la raison pour laquelle il avait pu causer un tel geste était totalement inexistante. Pourquoi Kirk aurait tué un homme qui ne connaissait pas la victime autrement qu'en rumeurs? Il n'y avait pas d'argent relié au crime, ni de raisons émotionnelles.

« On sait que vous avez tué Christopher Hayden avec votre trophée, ce que j'ignore, c'est le pourquoi.

- Technique du au bon policier, mauvais policier, chuchotait Kirk en prenant des notes dans son calepin dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Laissez tomber cela, dit Booth en enlevant le crayon de Kirk. Nous avons assez de preuves pour vous envoyer sur la chaise électrique.

- On n'utilise plus la chaise électrique dans les exécutions au Connecticut.

- Injection létale, pendaison, écartèlement, peu importe comment, nous en avons assez pour vous enfermer très longtemps. Dites-nous simplement pourquoi.

- Parce que Luke et Lorelai ne se serait jamais mis ensemble.

- Pardon?

- Tant que Christopher était vivant, Luke et Lorelai n'auraient jamais commencé à sortir ensemble et n'auraient jamais vécu la vie dont ils rêvaient tous les deux. Même s'ils y étaient arrivés, il aurait toujours été entre les deux parce qu'il était le père de Rory. La seule façon pour y arriver était qu'il ne soit plus le père de Rory.

- Vous êtes en train de dire que vous avez tué Hayden parce qu'il faisait entrave à la non-relation entre Luke et Lorelai?

- Il faut que vous compreniez que ces deux là sont faits pour être ensemble. Tout le monde dans le village vous le dira. Il y avait une cagnotte à celui qui devinerait le mois où ils commenceraient une relation. La seule chose qui empêchait Lorelai de tomber dans les bras de Luke était Christopher… maintenant il ne l'est plus.

- À votre place, je plaiderais l'aliénation mentale, dit finalement Booth en quittant la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Vous savez que miss Patty a commencé une cagnotte pour vous et le docteur Brennan? »

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore n'était pas de celles qui laissaient les autres s'occuper de ses affaires à sa place. En route les bureaux du FBI à Washington, elle avait une mission : s'assurer que Luke n'aille pas en prison. Il était certain que Luke ne pouvait avoir fait ce pourquoi il était accusé. Il ne pouvait avoir tué Christopher et même s'il l'avait fait, elle savait qu'il l'avait fait pour la protéger.

Elle avait discuté avec Taylor, puis Kirk, puis miss Patty. Tout le monde à Stars Hollow savait que lorsque Christopher avait quitté le bar, ce soir-là, il était non-seulement en état d'ébriété avancé, mais il avait aussi proféré des menaces envers elle. Il avait dit à un passant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire non, qu'elle était sienne, qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Lorsqu'il s'était dirigé vers sa maison, ce soir-là, tellement saoul qu'il ne pouvait marcher droit, il n'avait qu'un objectif : avoir ce qu'il pouvait avoir autrefois en un clin d'œil, avec une étincelle dans le regard et un mouvement de cheveux. Luke, elle ne savait comment, l'avait su et avait voulu la protéger.

Il était venu la visiter tard ce soir-là. Sous prétexte de vouloir lui donner la tasse de café habituellement nécessaire après une visite chez ses parents, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle fermerait ses portes à clé. Lorsqu'elle avait été témoin de l'arrestation de Luke et qu'elle avait réalisé l'implication de ses gestes ce soir-là, elle avait vérifié si la clé, que tous savaient qu'elle gardait dans une tortue décorative derrière sa maison, était là; elle avait disparu.

Elle vivait un drôle de sentiments. C'était une sensation étrange de savoir qu'une personne était prête à tuer pour nous protéger, spécialement lorsqu'on connaissait à quel point cette personne avait des valeurs bien placées comme la famille, la justice et la générosité. Elle savait aussi que, malgré tout ce qui aurait pu arriver ce soir-là, Luke n'avait pas tué Chris ou, du moins, qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le faire.

Après être restée quelques minutes sous le choc après l'arrestation de Luke, elle n'avait pas attendu deux secondes de plus pour rejoindre Taylor, le seul homme à Stars Hollow assez obsédé des détails pour faire appel à un avocat pour vérifier chaque virgule de ses contrats d'affaire. Elle lui avait demandé le nom de son meilleur avocat, qui s'avéra être sa meilleure avocate, et elle l'engagea immédiatement. Luke n'avait certainement pas de temps à perdre dans une lugubre salle d'interrogatoire du FBI à Washington. Toute sa vie, il lui était venu en aide, c'était au tour de Lorelai de l'aider.

Elle tira toutes les ficelles qu'elle connaissait. Elle utilisa toutes les connexions qu'elle s'était faite à l'auberge. Elle avait même demandé l'aide de ses parents, ce qui, tout le monde savait, lui demandait son orgueil et son égo qu'elle avait très grands.

Finalement, elle savait que les accusations ne pouvaient pas être tenues, les preuves étaient insuffisantes et elle partit immédiatement vers Washington pour s'assurer que Luke soit bel et bien libéré de prison. En cours de route, elle reçut un appel de Rory. Kirk venait d'être arrêté. Kirk? Pourquoi Kirk? Pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait, elle trouvait beaucoup plus plausible le fait que Kirk ait tué Christopher. Il avait toujours eu quelques problèmes à séparer la réalité de la folie!

Elle ressentait un cocktail d'émotions : soulagement, reconnaissance… amour. Amour? Ce mot l'obsédait alors qu'elle continuait sa route vers le building J. Edgar Hoover. Le sentiment qu'elle vivait était certainement d'une force à déplacer les montagnes, mais était-ce de l'amour? Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que de la reconnaissance? Le souvenir de tout ce qu'avait fait Luke pour elle dans les derniers mois, les dernières semaines, les derniers jours revenaient à elle en ce moment. La sensation de sa main dans la sienne en voyant l'agent Booth entrer dans le restaurant avec le mandat de perquisition, son accolade réconfortante lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de Chris. Elle voulait ressentir à nouveau ses bras autour d'elle, sa main dans la sienne.

Elle arriva à Washington aux petites heures du matin. Elle attendit patiemment dans la salle d'attente qu'on appelle son nom ou celui de Luke. Ce fut l'agent Booth qui l'accueillit lui expliquant les raisons pour lesquelles Luke avait été arrêté et la dirigea vers les cellules. Elle tourna le coin du couloir et aperçut Luke qui remplissait ses formules de départ.

« Luke! » Cria-t-elle alors que l'homme se retourna. L'étincelle de son regard se ralluma à la seconde même où il vit la femme pour qui il aurait été prêt se faire arrêter. Sans même penser à terminer de remplir ses feuilles, il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle faisait de même. En un long mouvement synchronisé, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre partageant une étreinte que tous les deux avaient espéré revivre un jour.

« Merci pour l'avocate, murmura-t-il à son oreille et resserra son étreinte contre elle. Il ne se serait pas donné la peine d'aller plus loin si elle n'avait pas été là!

- C'est la moindre des choses, si tu savais! »

Luke ne répondit pas. Il la resserra à nouveau contre lui et lui donna un baiser sur la tempe. Il arrêta son geste à mi-chemin. Il n'avait jamais fait un tel geste avec elle. Il n'était pas de ses mecs qui embrassaient leurs amis que par amitié fraternelle. Lorsqu'il embrassait quelqu'un ce n'était que pour lui révéler ses sentiments les plus sincères, les plus profonds. Il s'était donc surpris lui-même en posant ses lèvres près de l'oreille de Lorelai qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis un bon moment maintenant.

Les yeux de Lorelai s'étaient écarquillés tout comme ceux de Luke. Se retirant rapidement comme s'il n'avait rien fait, son regard se posa sur le sol devant lui alors qui se libérait d'elle, gêné par son geste. Elle sourit et se rapprocha de lui. Elle plaça sa main sous la mâchoire de Luke et la poussa vers le haut afin d'atteindre son regard. Doucement, la main glissa sur la joue et les regards s'intensifièrent.

« J'ai toujours su que tu n'avais rien fait. »

Ils s'avancèrent, se rapprochèrent. Il se penchait sur elle alors qu'un papillon fit sentir son battement d'aile dans son estomac. Sans pression, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, puis s'embrassèrent. La passion que tous deux avaient cachés en eux pendant autant d'années, tous les dénis, tous les moments manqués se révélaient alors que l'intensité du baiser montait d'un cran.

« ILS S'EMBRASSENT! ILS SONT ENSEMBLE! J'AI RÉUSSI! J'AI RÉUSSI! J'AI RÉUSSI! »

Sursautant, ils se séparèrent pour voir Kirk amené à sa cellule par des agents en uniforme sautillant hystériquement de joie comme s'il avait trouvé un vaccin contre le cancer.

« Seigneur! Fit Luke.

- Prêt à retourner à Stars Hollow?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt, crois-moi ».

_À suivre…_

_Ce chapitre était consacré à LL, le prochain sera pour BB!  
_


	6. Prologue

**Prologue (3 ans plus tard)**

La route de déroulait dans un inconfortable silence. Lorsque Booth avait appelé Brennan très tôt ce matin-là même pour annoncer qu'un corps avait été trouvé complètement calciné à l'aéroport de Burlington dans le Vermont, elle avait compris que la route serait non seulement très longue, mais aussi très pénible.

Sa relation avec Booth, professionnelle comme personnelle, s'était détériorée au cours des derniers mois. Après avoir rejeté les sentiments de Booth plusieurs mois auparavant, ils s'étaient séparés chacun de leur côté afin de vivre quelques mois d'aventure et Booth était revenu amoureux d'une jeune et intrépide journaliste avec qui il avait une relation aussi intense que passionné. Brennan avait évidemment appris avec surprise cette nouvelle, mais l'avait accepté avec autant de tact et d'amitié qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Pourtant, pendant que les sentiments et la relation entre Booth et sa nouvelle copine s'intensifiaient, elle ressentait tous les jours un sentiment plus fort de jalousie et de regret. Comme toute passion finit par s'essouffler, celle de Booth s'évanouit lentement jusqu'au moment du départ de sa copine vers des cieux plus stimulants.

Il ne pouvait dire qu'il avait eu le cœur brisé; il avait, lui aussi, senti s'éteindre peu à peu le feu. Il savait toutefois qu'il l'avait réellement aimé d'un amour tendre et sincère. Un amour réparateur qui lui avait permis de se remettre de la gifle que lui avait donné Brennan un an auparavant. Il ne pouvait savoir pourquoi sa relation entre Brennan et lui s'était effrité à ce point. Sweet lui avait dit qu'il s'éloignait peut-être d'elle inconsciemment pour se venger de son refus, de la douleur qu'elle lui avait causée, mais il sentait qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir le malaise entre elle et lui.

Le voyage devait durer plus de six heures ce qui était malgré tout plus rapide à faire en voiture qu'en avion. Ils venaient de traverser New-Heaven lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Peu avant d'arriver à Hartford, il emprunta une sortie.

« Heure du lunch! Dit-il avait enthousiasme.

- Mais il n'est qu'onze heures, nous avions dit que nous dinerions à Hartford!

- Changement dans les plans!

- Booth!

- Vous allez apprécier, je vous le promets! »

Elle sourit lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la petite municipalité dans laquelle ils n'avaient pas mis les pieds depuis plusieurs années. Malgré l'étrange affaire qu'ils avaient eu à résoudre, elle avait trouvé les habitants du village plutôt colorés et divertissants. Stationnant le véhicule utilitaire-sport devant le casse-croûte dont le goût du café serait éternellement gravé dans leur mémoire, les occupants sortirent de la voiture et regardèrent le restaurant chez Luke avec admiration et joyeuse nostalgie.

« N'avais-je pas raison? Dit Booth en pointant ses doigts vers la vitrine du restaurant avec son traditionnel sourire arrogant.

- Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas déçue. La nourriture était en effet fort excellente! Il y avait un hamburger végétarien extraordinaire!

- Sans oublier le café! Ce café! Quel café!

- Allons en boire une tasse!

- Disons plutôt une carafe », rit-il en dirigeant sa partenaire vers le restaurant.

L'endroit n'avait presque pas changé d'une miette; les tables, les décorations, tout était pareil. Pourtant, l'ambiance était différente. L'air semblait plus léger, ce qui était, selon Brennan, ridicule puisque la température ambiante et sa composition étaient les mêmes qu'il y a quelques années. Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose de réellement différent, même la jeune docteure le sentait.

En entendant la clochette de son restaurant sonner, le propriétaire sortit de sa cuisine pour accueillir ses nouveaux clients et fut surpris de voir les deux agents qui l'avaient arrêté il y a quelques années. Il n'avait jamais gardé de rancune contre les deux agents; il n'était une personne rancunière, et sa surprise se changea rapidement en enthousiasme. Il les accueillit comme il accueillait de vieux amis, avec une chaleureuse poignée de main et un repas à sa charge qui fut évidemment refusé par les deux agents.

« Je vous prie! Sans vous deux, je moisirais probablement en prison en ce moment! La moindre des choses que je puisse faire est de vous offrir un repas! C'est la maison qui paie!

- Si vous le dites. Ce sera un hamburger pour moi et un café, dit Booth.

- Même chose!

- Un hamburger, Bones? Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ces mots sortir de votre bouche.

- Je vous ai entendu parler de ces hamburgers pendant des mois la dernière fois que nous sommes venus ici, il n'est pas question que ce soit la même chose cette fois aussi.

- Peut-être, pourrais-je vous convaincre de prendre une pointe de tarte par la suite?

- Il ne faudrait pas rêver!

- Dites, vous ne m'avez jamais dit ce qui était arrivé avec cette conférence lorsque vous y étiez retournée.

- Elle a été un franc succès! Les élèves ont posé plusieurs questions et on a dû arrêter la conférence avant la fin puisque les cours commençaient! Vos conseils ont été très utiles!

- Mes conseils sont toujours utiles », disait-il avec arrogance alors que Luke arrivait avec leurs assiettes.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence plus confortable que pendant le voyage en voiture. Ce fut Brennan qui fut d'abord surpris de voir un petit être humain, dont elle estimait l'âgeà environ 18 mois, entrer dans le restaurant au pas de course.

« Papa papa papapa!

- Eh! Petit homme! Fit Luke en prenant l'enfant avant de le poser sur le bar pour renouer un lacet qui s'était défait.

- Ton fils a définitivement trop d'énergie, dit Lorelai, incontestablement enceinte, en pénétrant dans le restaurant.

- Si tu ne t'étais pas exclusivement nourri au café pendant ta grossesse, il en aurait peut-être moins.

- En fait la prise de caféine a un effet que sur le développement du fœtus pendant la grossesse, mais n'en a aucun sur son comportement après la naissance.

- Docteur Brennan! Oh mon Dieu! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, viens petit homme, dit-t-elle en prenant son fils dans ses bras et l'amena à la table où mangeait le couple d'amis. William voici l'agent Booth, c'est un policier, tu aimes les policiers toi, non?

- Oui, poliche… fit le petit homme.

- C'est ça. Et là, il y a le docteur Brennan, elle écrit des livres.

- PETIT CHARRON ROUGE! Cria le petit homme.

- Pas tout-à-fait comme _Le petit chaperon rouge_, mon cœur, mais oui, c'est un livre. Elle travaille aussi avec os.

- Il est totalement adorable. J'aime sa petite casquette, dit Booth en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

- Il est particulièrement avancé sur le plan du langage.

- Il fait des phrases complètes parfois, je crois qu'il aura les qualités verbales de sa maman, sourit-elle en regardant son fils jouant avec la cravate de Booth. Que vous amène-t-il ici?

- On est en route pour le Vermont.

- Le Vermont?

- Ouais! On a encore plus de quatre heures de route devant nous, dit Brennan le regard plongé vers le petit garçon.

- Ouais, fit Booth en prenant la dernière bouchée de son hamburger, et c'est pour cette raison exacte que je vais aller faire quelque chose que personne ne peut faire à ma place. Vous savez où sont les salles de bains?

- Au bout du couloir, à droite! Dit Lorelai en reprenant son enfant.

- Je peux le prendre?

- Bien sûr? Vous aimez les enfants docteur Brennan?

- J'adore les enfants! J'en ai presque eu un il y a quelques années, mais on a dû abandonner le projet.

- Pourquoi?

- Booth a eu une tumeur au cervelet!

- Oh mon Dieu! Il va bien?

- Oui, la tumeur était bénigne, mais ça lui a permis de réfléchir à toute cette histoire de paternité et a décidé de ne pas en faire partie.

- Oh! Je ne savais pas que l'agent Booth et vous étiez ensemble!

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, n'avons jamais été, du moins pas dans le contexte romantique que vous insinuez. Mais ne vous en faites pas, la plupart des gens nous confond pour un couple.

- C'est étrange.

- Non, Booth et moi préférons garder notre relation strictement professionnelle et amicale.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je comprends ce que tout le monde autour de nous pensait de Luke et moi il y a quelques années, avant ce qui est arrivé avec Christopher.

- Expliquez.

- Pendant des années, on nous a dit que Luke et moi étions fait pour être ensemble, que le fait que nous ne soyons que des amis était ridicule, vous voyez où je veux en venir?

- Vous insinuez que vous croyez que Booth et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble.

- Et, vous saviez, ça m'agaçait vraiment toutes ces insinuations! Ce n'était pas des affaires des autres ce que je faisais de ma relation avec Luke. Mais, aujourd'hui, je comprends qu'ils voulaient simplement notre bonheur.

- Vous l'êtes? Vous êtes heureux?

- Les débuts n'ont pas été faciles. Je veux dire, je devais faire mon deuil de Christopher, il était un bon ami. Luke a eu de la difficulté à accepter l'ombre qu'il mettait sur notre relation au début. Puis, il y a eu mes parents qui ont tout fait pour nous séparer! Mais, un jour, le petit bâton est devenu rose et Luke était tellement heureux! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé à quel point il pouvait être content d'avoir un enfant. Aujourd'hui, avec notre deuxième sur le point de naître, je peux vous dire que je suis heureuse. Je peux vous dire quelque chose?

- Si, par cette phrase, vous me demandiez la discrétion, je peux vous la donner.

- Kirk avait raison; il a réussi. Sans toute cette horrible affaire, qui sait combien temps on aurait perdu avant d'avoir cette vie, si on aurait vécu cette vie? Il a réussi, aussi terrifiant soit ce fait! Vous savez? Je réalise maintenant, on ne doit pas perdre de temps! Je peux comprendre qu'on veuille éviter de gâcher une amitié ou un partenariat, mais ceci, affirma-t-elle en pointant son fils s'endormant tranquillement dans ses bras alors qu'elle échangea un regard avec Luke, en vaut définitivement le risque.

- Vous croyez?

- J'en suis persuadée. Je suis toujours terrifiée que quelque chose d'horrible arrive à Luke ou aux bébés, qu'il cesse soudainement de m'aimer, qu'une jeune et sexy avocate vole mon café, blagua-t-elle. Mais, je sais que peu importe, il sera là pour moi! C'est comme ça, on ne peut rien y faire.

- N'aviez-vous pas peur de lui briser le cœur?

- C'était ma plus grande peur. Je n'avais pas spécialement le meilleur dossier en termes de relations amoureuses. J'ai laissé mon ex quelques jours avant notre mariage, je retombais dans les bras de Christopher chaque fois qu'il se pointait les cheveux dans le village. Mais toutes ses relations ratées, ce n'était pas de l'amour. J'ai appris ce qu'était l'amour avec Luke. Je l'ai appris la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, la première fois qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, la première fois que je l'ai amené dîner chez mes parents qui avaient été particulièrement méchants avec lui. Je l'ai appris lorsqu'il m'a prêté l'argent nécessaire pour acheter mon auberge. Je l'ai appris lorsque j'ai vu son sourire quand je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte, les deux fois. Je l'ai appris lorsque je lui ai dit que je l'aimais pour la première fois. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je prononçais ces mots. Je l'ai appris en croisant son regard en descendant la grande allée. Je l'apprends tous les jours lorsqu'il m'interdit de boire du café ou de manger des frites par peur pour notre santé au bébé et à moi.

- Ça en vaut la peine?

- Ça en vaut la peine, je vous le jure, dit-elle alors qu'elle vit Booth sortir des toilettes. Elle lança un clin d'œil à Brennan avant de se lever pour laisser la chaise à Booth.

- Bon, de quoi parliez-vous pendant mon absence, les filles?

- William, fit Lorelai en regardant l'enfant enfin endormi dans ses bras. Comment tout cela en vaut la peine!

- Ayant moi-même un enfant, je vous promets que ça en vaut la peine.

- C'est ce que je disais, affirma Lorelai en lançant un de ses plus radieux sourires.

- Allons Bones! Il faut y aller si on veut arriver avant la tombée de la nuit! Merci Luke pour le repas.

- Mon plaisir, littéralement, souriait-il à sa femme. Il avait entendu sa conversation et n'arrivait pas à croire son culot.

- Au revoir, soyez prudent! Ne vous faites pas manger par un orignal!

- Les orignaux sont herbivores!

- Justement, blaguait Lorelai.

- Oh! Vous faisiez une farce! Très amusante! » Rit-elle avant de sortir du restaurant.

Ça en valait vraiment la peine? Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Booth? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire… »

À l'intérieur du restaurant, Lorelai redescendait des escaliers menant à l'ancien appartement de Luke ayant été porté le fils endormi dans son parc qu'elle y avait laissé. En traversant le rideau, elle vit à travers la vitrine du restaurant le couple de policiers s'embrassant à pleine bouche près du véhicule de Booth sous le regard ébahi de Luke. Se retournant pour voir sa femme souriant triomphalement, il hocha de la tête de gauche à droite. Oui, ça en valait la peine, mais il avait parfois de la difficulté à comprendre comment il en était arrivé là!

Oh! C'était vrai! C'était le couple qui s'embrassait de l'autre côté de la rue qui lui avait sauvé les fesses.


End file.
